


配角

by amo233



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M, 涉及蛇立/莫关山
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amo233/pseuds/amo233
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

“活在泥淖中的人看见一点光亮就想要拼命捉紧，把那只萤火虫攥在手中，它却缺氧死掉。当我亲手毁去神庙中的塑像，才知晓你也是凡人，被爱镀上金身，如果可以，钝痛就由我承受，还请你千次万次，救我于这世间水火。”——周荃

配角  
文/ 予千山  
校对/偶尔靠谱的欢大爷

第一章

红毛从那个男人一进酒吧就注意到了，他朝思暮想的人，他年少时代无处安放的秘密。  
贺天身着charvet黑色暗纹定制西装笔挺的坐在吧台前。在这个gay吧鬼魅迷离的灯光下，把他的眉眼装点得分外立体迷人。周围有不少男人投来或暧昧或露骨的眼神。他熟视无睹的接起电话“哥，事情办好了，我们买通了内部的人找到风睿的财务漏洞”男人勾起一丝得意的笑，“展正希手中的风睿已经是强弩之末了。”学生时代他和展正希为了见一的明争暗斗也不少，可终究竟是自己占了下风，怎么也不敌人家十几年的感情。  
但现在不同了，贺天残忍的勾勾嘴角，泼墨的眼睛深不见底。如今凭借他家公司的丰厚实力，完全可以让展正希无安生之地，最终还是要向自己屈膝。一阵报复的畅快席卷贺天，心情大好，他抬头一口饮尽觊觎他的人送他的酒，眯着眼勾人地笑着，对那不远处送他酒的金丝边眼镜男人比了个口型“今晚。”   
一个电话突然闯入，来电现实赫然写着“见一”。   
贺天心情大好，一扫生意场上的阴险种种，笑眯眯地接电话:“小金毛～”那边人却火急火燎夹杂着愤怒:“贺天！你是不是对我家展希希公司做了什么手脚！！” 贺天眼神猛地沉下来，冷哼了一声，心凉下大半截。   
见一哀求地声音响起:“贺天，求求你，展希希那么努力，你不要动他好不好。”贺天握着手机紧了紧，他想起见一此时可怜巴巴地抓着手机，一头软软地头发乖巧服帖，可能还难过地撅着嘴。不禁心软。   
可说不定展正希就坐在他身边搂着他，抱着他或者……   
那边的恳求仍然絮絮叨叨不断“展希希只是周转出了问题，贺天你帮帮他嘛，你想要什么我都可以，不如我们周末见个面，只有我们俩……”  
呵，贺天自嘲地笑了，年少时候的情敌，现在商业对手，见一居然不顾一切地让自己去帮对方，还拿自己来做赌注，他把自己的真心当做什么？  
“好啊……既然你都这样说了”贺天沉下心说，随机就挂了电话。但他又忍不住打点话给了他哥，“哥，先不要动风睿和展正希。”说完就又挂了电话，不理会那边会产生怎样的狂风暴雨。   
“一杯龙舌兰。”男人烦躁地对酒保说。   
这里服务生可以自愿选择和客人出。贺天英气的容貌，和举手投足透露的涵养吸引了不少人的目光，一定是一个出手阔绰的客人。一个白嫩可人地服务生想凑上来，却被他一记眼刀吓地顿住了。  
“啧。”   
一个挑衅地声音突然响起，“一个人喝这么烈的酒啊。”   
旁边的服务生怯生生地喊：“毛，毛哥” 贺天懒地看，将细盐撒在虎口上。  
“贺天，你还是老样子。”贺天惊讶地抬头看叫出他名字的人，一头抢眼地红毛映入眼眸，挑衅的嘴脸，和深深皱着的眉头。贺天皱着眉竭力地在脑海里搜索，艰难不确定地吐出几个字:“莫……关山？”红毛眼底闪过了失落，又随意坐在他身边。  
“我是这里的经理，有什么不满意地尽管说。”   
“离我远点。”   
“是我们这的服务生不合您地口味吗。”  
“还是因为没有像那个人的？”贺天注视着他，墨黑的童眸里闪烁着怒火，“别以为在这我就不敢揍你。”   
莫关山却带有媚色地不屑一笑，吮吸了一口柠檬，低头细细舔掉了贺天虎口的盐粒。嫣红的舌尖温凉地扫过虎口，带着不言而喻的挑逗。最后一口饮尽了贺天的那杯龙舌兰。转头冲他勾人一笑，眼底是不该有的风情。   
贺天一动不动地看着他的动作，挑了挑眉。暗哑着嗓子开口:“怎么，这儿的经理也卖吗？”   
红毛凑近了他的耳边，带着酒香吞吐着热气:“小店人手不足。送货上门，包你满意。”顺势摸上贺天的大腿。   
眼底蠢蠢欲动地火苗雀跃着，贺天揽住对方的腰说：“你高中可不是这样的。”  
“你变了很多”   
“贺总倒是一点没变，还是一样固执，眼光还是那么差。”   
贺天深处的耻辱又被挖了出来，他一拳打上莫关山的腹部。   
“恩……艹你大爷贺天！”  
“不知道是谁艹谁呢。”贺天一把把莫关山扛在肩上，无人敢拦，出了酒吧。 

第二章

“唔。”莫关山被贺天摔到床上的时候疼得缩了起来，下意识的挣扎：“不要……”  
“喂，别搞得跟我强迫你一样。”贺天撑在他的头顶，看着双眼迷蒙的莫关山，发出摄人的目光。  
莫关山抬眼魅惑地盯着他，轻笑道:“贺总想怎么玩?”  
贺天为他这样快速的转换而惊讶，冷哼了一声，靠在床头上。毫无欲望冰冷地开口:“我对你这种浪货没兴趣，弄硬了，自己坐上来动。”  
贺天看见褪去裤子的莫关山晃着两条白皙修长的大腿毫不犹豫的跨坐在他身上，却不脱掉衬衣，半遮半就地露出纤细的腰肢，故意用臀部摩擦着他。  
热气喷洒在耳边，“我知道你喜欢什么样的，可惜了，现在他也不怎么干净……”挑衅的话变成了呻吟。  
贺天一把扯开红毛的衬衣，掐住他的乳首，用领带捆住了他的手,“你这张嘴还是干点应该做的事情吧。”  
红毛低下头，用牙齿解开一颗颗 解开贺天的纽扣，湿润的小舌在精壮的肌肉上游走，吮吸着紧致的肌肤。  
头顶的人气息变得粗重，“不要留下痕迹。”  
莫关山垂下眼帘掩住失落，用牙齿拉开他裤子的拉链，半勃起的性器跳露了出来。  
莫关山用唇齿极具技术的挑弄着阴茎,在他口腔里膨胀，贺天气息紊乱，情不自禁地挺动腰,舒服的喘息，冷哼到“不愧是万人骑的浪货。”贝齿划过铃口的刺激让他忍不住想射出来,狠狠地顶住他的喉咙，红毛双眼朦胧求饶地看向他。  
再也忍不住了，“坐上来!”他暗哑着嗓音命令到。  
红毛有一丝犹豫看着他，双手被反绑着,不知如何是好。  
贺天被他一双水润泛光楚楚可怜的眼睛弄得无比燥热，嘴上却还说着伤人的话，“怎么？自称服务到家，难道连骑乘的体位都没试过?”  
“帮，帮我把后面的……拿……”红毛眼光迷离不敢看贺天，双颊绯红，耳朵红的滴血，声音到最后仿佛蚊子一样，细不可闻。  
贺天疑惑将手伸到他的密穴，抽出了一根扩充器，“啧啧。”他的眼神越发深黯，里面汹涌着情欲，他一把推倒红毛，俯身咬住他，“怎么，那没多男人还满足不了你吗?”  
坚定的利刃长驱直入，狠狠地贯穿了他的小穴。红毛一声呜咽。温热的肉壁挤压着贺天，令人舒服的叹息。紧接着就一个不停的抽插，掠夺,“唔……太快了”，艰涩火热的摩擦,令莫关山不得不大张着双腿，炙热巨大的肉仞埋藏在他体内，不留情面地撞击，带动的莫关山脱离了床面，他小声地求饶:“贺嗯……嗯……贺……啊…… ”效果倒是不降反升，软糯的呻吟让贺天兽性大发。  
贺天揽起红毛的腰配合着冲撞一下下带向自己的小腹，激烈的摩擦让小穴充血，红毛脸上却血色全失，偏着头，紧紧的咬着下唇，疼得睫毛低垂不住颤抖。贺天大力揉捏着他柔软浑圆的臀部，不住拍打“放松。”  
“唔……贺…….”  
缺少润滑的甬道被摩擦出了血,顺着大腿根滚落。  
贺天全然不觉，丝毫没注意到莫关山毫无快感，狂风暴雨般在他体内驰骋，一声低吼，滚烫的液体浇灌在肉壁上，刺激的红毛泪水涟涟，贺天全部射在了他体内，他埋在红毛的颈肩，“给我!见一……好棒……”  
莫关山不可置信地转过煞白的脸,看着释放后片刻失神的贺天，眼泪无意识的掉落。


	2. Chapter 2

第三章

贺天醒来的时候，那个人就毫无防备的躺在他枕边，短短的红发被染上柔软晨光，睫毛在晕红的肌肤上投下阴影，意外的温柔碍眼叫嚣的神态。只有眉头还微微皱着，贺天撑着头看他，自己都没意识到的，微微勾起嘴角，鬼使神差地伸出手去按他经常皱眉留下的痕，“睡觉都这么生气啊。”  
贺天自言自语的嘀咕：“睫毛倒是挺长的啊。”说着不禁想起昨晚，他在自己身下时皱着眉，低垂眼帘，睫毛不住颤抖的隐忍神情。  
似着了魔一样。贺天的手划过莫关山裸露素白的肩头,蝴蝶骨，柔韧的腰，欢愉的痕迹，最后滑向……昨晚被迫承受他的……  
“喂！你摸够了吧！”一个清冷沙哑的声音在枕边响起。  
哎呀，被发现了。  
贺天翻身压上莫关山，想附身亲一亲他。  
“你大爷贺天！你个淫魔！”莫关山一脚踹在贺天胸口。  
贺天一把抓住莫关山的脚踝，细细摩擦。“怎么？昨晚上那么多次都做了,昨天还呻吟婉转的，现在怎么脾气这么大?”  
莫关山昨天晚上自己什么时候晕过去的都不知道，身后被灌满，酸胀不堪。  
“……”莫关山红着脸避开他灼热的注视，“你先给我钱！”  
贺天放开他,拍了拍他的脸:“昨天晚上表现不错，喂，你脸怎么这么红？你发烧了！”  
莫关山意识模糊嘟囔着嘴，“你他妈技术烂爆了,赶紧把钱给我!咱俩一拍两散。”  
贺天显然不适应莫关山这种公事公办的态度，昨天还一脸诱惑小狐狸一样往自己怀里凑,晚上承欢承愉的浪叫还在耳边,今天就一副冷冰软硬不吃的模样。挑挑眉道：“要多少？”  
“三十万。”  
贺天勾勾嘴角，“倒挺贵。”  
“这是大爷我……”是我第一次。  
刺耳的铃声突然响起，贺天撑着头躺在床上,看莫关山拿起手机看时脸色差到极点，二话不说就要走。  
贺天从没在这上面碰过壁,只有别人求自己的份，还没遇见像莫关山这冷淡的。什么都没穿就走过去堵住莫关山，“怎么说也是三十万，你不多陪陪我?谁的电话比三十万还重要?”  
情热扑洒在脸上,但莫关山无暇顾及,伸手推搡着贺天天的胸肌, “妈的钱老子不要了，当白送你行了，赶紧给我让开！”贺天不知怎么在莫关山眼里看到了害怕和慌乱。  
接二连三被一个被人干的MB拒绝,贺天非常不爽,看着着搡着自己胸口的手,故意用审视地眼光打量他，抱着手冷笑道:“就你这样走得了吗?”  
莫关山双腿打颤，路都走不稳。稍稍一动，后穴就有东西滴落，低烧让他面色绯红，浑身上下是贺天留下的痕迹。  
“关你P事!”随便擦拭了几下，看到自己衬衣被贺天扯坏了，就拿起顺手拿起贺天的衬衣,脸色意外的难看，“妈的上老子喊的还是别人的名字！”摔门而去。  
门被关上的一瞬间,贺天也像是脸被甩了一巴掌， 神情彻底冷了下来,消化着红毛最后一句话，坐在床上,在满是情欲的房子里，点了根烟。  
莫关山没有回酒吧,而是转身去了CBD。没有人会想到一个MB会出现在这里。多少人挤破头想进入的地方，莫关山却如临大敌，其中又有多少隐藏的杀伐和黑暗。  
“毛哥……老板好像心情很不好。”当莫关山进入那高耸的商业大厦时，助理在门口。提醒他。  
莫关山冷着脸，掌心已经湿透了，推门进入总裁的办公室。  
一个高大的身影依在窗边， 给人无形的压白。  
“蛇立。”  
蛇立靠在桌边，勾勾手。  
不像与贺天横着来,莫关山只能乖乖过去。  
“……立”  
银白色的头发让人莫名产生一种冷意,他却面色柔和的微笑着。  
“该叫我什么？”  
红毛僵立着不动了，忍耐的闭了闭眼。  
蛇立走上前去高大魁梧身姿压迫着红毛的神经，“昨天晚上你没有来给我汇报工作，干嘛去了？”  
去他大爷的汇报工作，不过是想着法子折腾自己。  
莫关山拧着眉,避开蛇立的注视，“酒喝太多了，回酒店里了。”  
蛇立掐着他的下巴，“再说谎,惩罚自己选。”  
“把衣服脱了。”  
红毛难以置信地看着他。  
“怎么，又不是没脱过。”  
“……主人”莫关山低了头，“我和客人出了。”  
“脱衣服。”不可违抗地命令。  
莫关山红着眼睛，浑身紧绷颤抖,不知是愤怒还是恐惧。衬衣脱落，露出狼狈的痕迹。  
蛇立刀刃一样锋利的目光审视着他。  
“蛇立你他妈别太过分！”莫关山眼角一片通红，紧握着拳头,青筋暴起,像只被逼到绝境的野兽。  
蛇立握着莫关山颤抖的腰肢，手伸进他的后翰穴。承受一晚上的欢愉，湿软不堪,液体浸湿了裤子。  
蛇立问到“东西呢?”  
莫关山腰身一软,靠在蛇立身上。蛇立眼神一黯，深不见底的眼里汹涌着愤怒，“调教了这么久,不让我碰，倒随随便便被那个人艹，别忘了当初是谁把你从地狱里救出来的。”  
莫关山依在蛇立身上,艰难地喘息,“你要对他做什么?”  
蛇立浑身散发着危险的信息,“还是担心你自己吧。”伸手一探额头,“你发烧了,那就少一点惩罚吧。”  
莫关山脸上煞白一片。

第四章

“跪下，小红毛，犯错了就要受到惩罚。”蛇立温柔的微笑着，掐着莫关山的下巴，力道却大得仿佛要捏碎他的下颚。  
“选哪种呢。皮鞭，串珠还是电动**？”

贺天大马金刀地坐在办公室里，听对面的人喋喋不休地说着设计方案，不知怎么就开始失神。“贺总我们的设计方案是先建成东南街角商业区以便品牌商入……”  
‘小店人手不够，送货上门，包你满意。’一张媚惑的小脸凑了上来。  
贺天情不自禁的勾了勾嘴角，转头想又不对，赶紧摇摇头，板着脸说：“嗯，继续说。”  
女设计师看贺总笑了，倍受鼓舞，大胆地提议，“贺总我们这里有设计模型您可以看看，虽然有点超……”  
‘你他妈技术烂爆! ’  
‘上老子叫得还是别人的名字。’  
贺天冷哼了一声，设计师一抬头看见贺天脸上一黑，有风雨欲来之势,吓得直哆嗦。  
“贺……贺总如果你不满意我们还有第二方。”女设计师不知怎么在贺总眼睛里看见了欲求不满。  
自己是怎么了，完全集中不了注意力，贺天狂躁边打电话边往外走。  
“见一，现在出来和我见面。”留下设计师一个人在风中凌乱。

鞭子撕裂空气，抽在莫关山已经浸满了冷汗的脊背上,抽的他一个不稳，跪趴在地板上。  
“起来”，蛇立的鞭子抵住莫关山的下巴,浅色的瞳孔危险地眯着，“前面还没有照顾到呢。”  
冷汗岑岑，汗水滴落在地板上，莫关山已经被发烧折磨的神志不清。尾端的绒毛扫过莫关山苍白的脸颊，紧闭的眼睛，顺着脖颈划过胸前红肿的乳首，蛇立嘲讽笑了，“看来你很合贺大少爷的胃口呀。”  
内心好像是有千万蚂蚁在啃噬，蛇立扬起鞭子。  
咚的一声，莫关山晕倒在地板上。  
“贺天你个混蛋！”见一在咖啡厅一见到贺天就要替展正希报仇雪恨。  
“啧。”贺天不耐烦地掏掏耳朵，拎小鸡一样把见一丢回了座位上。“生意场上就是这么不近人情，没有我，也有别人这么做。”贺天大喇喇地坐在沙发里。“屁嘞！你别骗我不懂!你找我家展希希麻烦还不是因为……”见一对贺天大吼。  
心思被戳破，贺天也不恼，俯身撑手把见一堵在沙发角上，弯弯的眼睛看着他，“你知道我是为了什么，那你想怎么报答我?”刻意压低声音带着磁性地蛊惑着人心。  
见一惊恐地揪着自己衣领“你你你你你……你不要耍流氓啊！！我喊人了啊，展……唔唔唔……”被贺天下巴捂住嘴。

这样红着眼睛慌张的样子，和那个人很像。

“不要你，你帮我查个人就行。”贺天搭着他的肩膀坐在一起。  
“谁啊？”  
“莫关山，记得么？”  
“那个找我茬的红毛? ?”  
“对。”  
“啧啧啧，贺家二少爷调查个人还需要我么?”  
“暂时不想别人知道，尤其是我家的人。”贺天意味深长地看向一边。  
“你怕自己家人伤害到他?你不会是喜……”  
“就说帮不帮!”贺天扯住见一的衣领，把他按在沙发上“不帮的话……我就换个要求。”说着看着见一露出的肌肤，舔舔嘴唇。  
“帮帮帮帮帮……”

“人不可能跑远，赶紧追!”  
莫关山拐进一个酒馆，踉踉跄跄地跌坐在椅子上。血腥从小腹蔓延,浑身颤抖，毒瘾又开始发作，无数小虫在蚕食着他的神经。门外的脚步声越来越急促。‘就这样吧。’他想。没想到最后会落到这般田地,就在这里结束吧。  
而那个白发的男人就是这个时候出现的，他强势的逼退所有找他麻烦，夺他性命的人，然后逼着他签了一张近乎于生死契的违约书，把他从肮脏混乱的地狱里带走。  
“你还能去哪呢?不如跟着我做条衷心的狗。”

莫关山从睡梦中醒来，躺在床上。每次这样都是，至于自己是怎么到床上来的，就不得而知了。  
身体明显被清理过了，莫关山不想再细想，撑起身子看见床边有份报纸，嗤笑一声， 用脚趾头想就知道是蛇立故意留下的。只是看到内容的时候还是目光一滞，“贺家二少与风睿总裁情人举止亲密。”配图里，贺天压着见一，那个角度仿佛两人要亲上了一样。  
莫关山看着这份报纸，手指掐进了肉里，果然，不论何时，自己也没有比得过他在贺天心里的一分一毫。  
蛇立推门进来，看到莫关山红着眼角，捏着那份几乎要被揉皱的报纸。“先把药吃了。”  
“滚！”  
蛇立没有理会他，掐住他的下颚强迫他张口，两指伸进去，莫关山感觉到苦涩的药味在口中漫开。  
定住红毛的脑袋，将水渡了过去，舌尖霸道地闯入，舔舐着莫关山的上颚，随即血腥就蔓延开来。  
“嘶——“蛇立用手抹了摸被咬破的嘴唇，冷笑了一声，“既然你那么喜欢他，那你就去他的身边吧。”  
“帮我，拿一份资料。”  
莫关山瞪大眼睛盯着他。  
“反正你已经脏了，别以为我不敢动贺天。”手探但到他的后穴，塞入G塞。  
“唔。”莫关山疼得红了眼睛，掐着蛇立的胳膊，眼里充满了恨意。  
这几天贺天被脑海里那个红毛搞得心烦意乱，一会勾人，一会龇牙咧嘴，像个小狐狸，想把他压在身下，看他哭喊求饶。  
把自己埋在工作里，结果半夜两点还是神使鬼差地跑到了那间酒吧里。  
一进去他就震惊了。  
这他妈是他之前来过的那个暖昧温情的GAY吧吗!  
工业重金属摇滚冲撞着贺天的耳膜，没有客人，炫彩的灯光变换得眼花缭乱。  
贺天在乱七八糟的灯光里，还是捕捉到了那抹红色。竟然意外的落寞，一个人坐在吧台前。  
贺天看着那个背影走过去的时候还是有点犹豫。  
今天那人有点不一样，没有衣冠楚楚一身正装，一件收腰的黑色衬衣，什么也遮不住露出一小节腰线，紧身裤勾勒出长腿。虽然好看，但贺天皱了皱眉。  
“喂！”贺天推了他一把，莫关山转过头。不论是媚惑的，还是戾气的莫关山，贺天却没见过他这样，一双粉色的瞳眸湖光潋滟，温柔的盛着水，“你来啦。”那人淡淡一笑，垂下眼帘，像云在湖心投下了一片阴影。  
贺天听到自己心跳扑通一声。  
那人转头又去自己喝酒，一口一口，毫无意识。  
贺天意识到他是醉了。  
“怎么穿成这样。”贺天感觉这是一个套话的好机会，伸手挡住他的腰，不想让别人看到。  
“为了等你啊。”  
贺天不知道自己怎么了，他看着那人说话好像一瞬间又变成了小狐狸，绯红眼角上挑勾起的风情万种。  
他哭过。贺天近距离看他的眼睛发现，心嘴大度。淡薄的嘴唇，沾着醇香的酒，让人情不自已的想要。  
贺天俯下身，紧紧的盯着他，靠,妖精！这家伙还画了眼线。  
“要看到什么时候？”那个半梦半醒的人突然来了口:“这歌怎么样，很适合我吧。”  
“什么?”贺天一愣，停下来，听了一会儿，重金属敲打着耳膜，曼森嘶吼着对世界的绝望。”Mariyn Manson ?“他问道。

Today I am dirty  
今天我是肮脏的

I want to be pretty  
我也妄想变得漂亮

Tomorrow Ill know that I’m just dirt  
明天我将知道我仅仅是世界的污垢

We are the nobodies  
我们是无名之辈

Wanna be somebodies  
我们想成为重要人物

When dead  
当我们死后

They’ll know just who we are  
他们将知道我们是怎样的人

“你想说什么?”贺天回过神来时，莫关山已经趴在桌子上，嘴唇一张一合。  
“什么?”贺天靠近，想去佛他点下的眼泪。  
“为什么是你？贺天，为什么？”  
贺天的手深深顿住了。


	3. Chapter 3

第五章

“喂！你别哭啊！”贺天一时间手忙脚乱。  
莫关山想要站起来，灌了五杯伏特加后双腿软得支撑不住自己，被贺天一把撑了起来。贺天又一次感到头大。软成一摊泥的莫关山离他咫尺之近，一低头就可以吻上。  
“贺天。”  
“什么？”  
“我喜欢你啊。”清澈湿润的瞳仁直直地看进贺天心里。  
“你喝醉了。”贺天心慌意乱，只想把这个千变万化的狐狸崽子带走，不要再在酒吧里惹出事。他把莫关山抱在怀里就大摇大摆的往外走。  
“喂那位客人，请等一下。”贺天被一个服务生模样的寸头喊住。  
看见自家老大就这么神志不清的被人带走，寸头担心老大的安（贞）危（操）跑上来阻拦。  
“怎么？”  
“这是我们经理，是不……不卖的。”  
“不卖？”贺天挑挑眉感觉好笑，那前几天主动上来勾搭他的是谁。  
贺天想解释，就感到一阵细小的酥痒，莫关山竟然在半醉不醒间亲吻他的脸颊。  
红毛勾着贺天的脖子，伸出软红的小舌，小动物一样舔舐着贺天。  
贺天顿时腹下一片燥热，他似笑非笑地看着服务生寸头。寸头脸瞬间就红成了番茄，自家威武的老大怎么会有这么勾人的一面。“对……对……对不起，您，你们请便”然后害羞跑掉了。  
贺天想把莫关山放在副驾驶上，莫关山紧紧勾着他的脖子不放手，“不要走，贺天……”  
“我才刚找到你……”  
“什……”贺天当他喝醉了胡言乱语，却不自觉地心慌。  
“那天是我第一次……”  
贺天愣住了，想起他的生涩和紧致，以及第二天的低烧。  
“我喜欢你，从高中开始就……”莫关山勾着贺天的脖子，哭兮兮地说，“你打球的时候，靠在楼道里听歌的时候，和……和见一他们在一起的时候……我都被，被挤在人群里看着你……”  
“我用各种方法吸引你的注意力，惹怒你，骂你，贴瓜子皮在窗户上……”莫关山神志不清，微笑着碎碎念，“包括找见一麻烦……都是为了……为什么你眼里只有他呢……”  
莫关山每说一句，贺天的心就被撼动一下。  
“你这么优秀……这么完美……我恨透了自己在你面前不值一提……”  
“我想等到我足够优秀再回去找你……告白”  
“可以一转眼，你就成了贺家二少爷……”  
“而我却……”莫关山痴痴笑了起来，笑得眼睛里渗出液体。  
“那段被人追赶食不果腹的日子……都不知道是怎么挺……”  
贺天揽着莫关山，已经僵硬成了一樽泥塑，他不可置信地抱着莫关山，胸中却擂鼓震，莫关山贴在他的胸口，胸前湿成一片。  
阳光透过窗帘，照在干净的床上，尘埃在空气中沉浮。  
莫关山醒来发现自己裤子没了，就穿了条内裤，还半个屁股露在外面。“草！！！！老子衣服呢？？这他妈是哪？？”莫关山头痛欲裂，什么都想不起来。  
“是我家。”  
随后他就看见贺天笑着依在门口，“小红毛，屁股很圆润哦。”  
“！！！”莫关山扒开自己衬衣，又抬头不可置信地看着贺天。  
“你怎么什么都没干！”  
贺天一瞬间被莫关山的逻辑搞蒙了，随即又邪笑到：“你希望我干什么吗？”  
妈的老子穿成这样，还娘炮地画了眼线，醉得自己都不知道发生了什么，贺几把天你居然什么都不干，还是不是男人，蛇立可能要砍了我。原来你都喜欢见一到这个程度了啊……  
莫关山心思千回百转，贺天看他怒目圆睁对着自己，然后又一瞬间无精打采地耷拉下头，不禁好笑。他走过去坐在莫关山身旁勾了勾他的下巴。“你要是觉得不甘心，不如现在？”昨晚被告白了，贺天心情不禁大好，莫关山乱咋呼就像只傲娇的狐狸。  
心里有别人还拿自己充数，老子才不要做你发泄工具，况且自己体内还有蛇立那个混蛋塞进去的呃……  
莫关山甩开贺天，找裤子就准备走人。  
昨天晚上我去找你，店里的人说你不卖。“贺天懒懒地靠在床头，“那天为什么勾引我？”  
莫关山心虚地转过身去扣衬衣扣子，露出了通红的耳朵，“那天喝醉了。”  
“你第一次就喝醉了随便给别人？你怎么这么随便？MB都不如？”贺天开玩笑的说。  
莫关山心思被戳破，不堪地转过头，“贺几把天！不卖是因为有金主！谁他妈给你说是第一次！早都被人玩烂了！第一次也轮不到你！”  
贺天怒火一下子被莫关山点着，他一把将他摁在墙上，撕扯他的衬衣，低沉沙哑的声音在耳边响起，让莫关山不禁战栗，“你不记得自己说的，我就让你想起来。”  
“放开！贺天！！”本来无所谓，现在突然狼狈地要让贺天看他身上丑陋的痕迹。  
贺天愣住了，一下下缓慢地抚摸莫关山背上的鞭痕。  
“放开……”从挣扎变成了颤抖。  
贺天贴近他，“放你去干什么？去找别人吗？原来你喜欢这样的。”  
莫关山从看不见他的表情，却轻易听出了愤怒。

第六章

贺天昨晚听完莫关山的话心里一软。他听过无数人的告白，很少遇到他这样醉醺醺前言不搭后语的，却独独被撩拨心弦。晚上脱掉他裤子后就犹豫了，忍着心中的燥热拿被子裹得严实，就露出来一头红毛，自己却跑去冲凉水澡，清楚的意识到，自己不仅是想和他有片刻欢愉，可他不明白，为什么每次晚上的缠绵，第二天这小狐狸就和刺猬一样，生人勿近。  
莫关山皮肤苍白，鞭痕交错带着躪虐的美感。  
羞耻感令莫关山颤抖不已。  
“谁干的！”  
“有特殊喜好的客人而已。”  
莫关山感到贺天极力抑制的怒火和粗重的喘息。这样坦白的把身体暴露在别人面前任人宰割的模样，以及微微发抖的身体，让人兽心大起。  
“你这个样子，要是我，也会忍不住这么做的。”贺天笑了笑。  
莫关山被按在墙上，看不见贺天的动作，只感到起初带着怒火，急躁的揉捏，开始渐渐温柔。背后的手反反复复的顺着鞭痕的斑驳的鞭痕，细细抚摸。  
“怎么还有很多旧伤……”贺天细细摩挲这莫关山素白的脊背，喃喃自语到。  
与那些贺天接触到的所谓娇身冠养的名流不同，莫关山这样独自经历万千风雨，伤痕累累，却依然坚强笔挺的人，却在不经意对自己露出脆弱一面的，更勾了起贺天的兴趣和怜惜。轻微的肌肤接触，温凉的指间触摸到红痕，刺痛和酥痒交错着，像小虫爬过，一股电流袭来，不管怎样也是让自己喜欢了这么多年的人，莫关山悲哀的发现自己竟然有了渴求。  
“草！别摸了！”莫关山哑着嗓子警告到。这种暖昧的手法让人起火。说不摸就不摸，莫关山立马感觉到贺天的唇贴了上来。  
被蛇立调教过的身体意外的敏感，前端微微抬头，后穴开始不自觉的吞吐着扩张器，分泌出透明的液体，不想让贺天发现，莫关山不禁紧贴着墙壁，夹紧双腿。  
“身上的旧伤是被人追杀的时候留下的？”手停留在蝴蝶骨上，贺天若无其事的问道。莫关山竟从他的询问里听出一丝柔情，不禁愣住。  
“……你怎么知道?”  
贺天轻笑一声：“哼，看来对昨天晚上说的话，你什么都不记得了。”  
趁着莫关山失神的片刻，贺天摸到他的前方，殷红的乳口首硬挺了起来，贺天用力一掐。“嗯啊……”莫关山没控制住的甜腻的呻吟就泄了出来。  
“口是心非，还是身体诚实。”贺天扒开莫关山的白色内裤，想直奔主题。  
“不要……”莫关山艰难的制止，他不想再让贺天看到他不堪的一面，夹紧双腿。  
“为什么别人可以，我就不行！”内裤被完整扯下，贺天扒开臀瓣，还未探入他初经人事的后穴，便看到露出首端的扩张器。贺天一愣，刚压下去的怒火直冒，“呵，你就是这么霪荡？后面随时都要塞个家伙？上次也是如此！”他将大了之前一倍的扩张器用力抽出，突起的花纹挤压着肠壁嫩肉。  
“……不……”莫关山不禁哼出声，身体发软，“不是……我不是……”他难堪的不敢转过脸去，“是他强迫……”  
不知道哪来那么大火气，贺天捏紧了拳头，拳风扫过莫关山耳边，一拳砸在墙上。他真想现在就把这个妖精按在墙上办了，不让他在一脸媚惑的跑去勾引别人，贺天把头埋在他的肩膀上粗重的喘息。  
莫关山紧张的闭眼，却感到身后压力一松，转身时发现贺天烦躁的背对着他烦躁地挠头去抽烟。  
“客人，怎么停下了?”莫关山靠着墙抱着胸冲着贺天挑挑眉。  
贺天嗤笑一声，拿着烟，“我还只是算你的客人吗?”  
莫关山愣了一下，“都这样了，不打算继续了?”  
贺天捏着烟，手抖的点不着，“我不想和那些人一样强迫你。”  
“再说都那样了……” 贺天转过身，使劲的抽了口气。  
莫关山下身就一条内裤 被贺天扒得挂在腿上，白晃晃的两条大长腿交叠着。衬衣被撕开挂在手肘，素白的胸口突兀的点缀着两点红色。还有贺天留下的掐痕。  
“不做就算了，大爷我还求着你不成。”莫关山立马扯着衬衣裹住自己  
“饿吗？我今天不上班，给你做点吃的？”莫关山问道。  
一无所获，贺天对他的态度完全超出了莫关山的预料。贺氏下个季度的计划书根本不可能轻易拿到，现在也不可能回到蛇立那去。莫关山沉下眼帘思考，还得再加点催化剂啊。  
莫关山走出卧室房门听到后面传来贺天的声音。  
“以后不许别人这样对你，只有我可以。”  
贺几吧天这是，在吃醋？这是个机会。  
莫关山哼笑了一声，“别天真了大少爷，演总裁小说呢，这是工作。不然我拿什么生活。”  
循循善诱，步步为营。  
贺天垂下眼睛，点燃烟，眼底一片晦暗。


	4. Chapter 4

第七章

“好香啊，做什么呢。”  
“我家自制的土豆炖牛肉。”  
房子里景象意外的和谐。  
莫关山穿着围裙在厨房里做饭，贺天就倚靠在门口，抱着手臂看着。  
厨房里水汽氤氲着模糊了两人的身影，温馨得好像刚才互相挑衅摩擦起火曾经一夜情的根本不是他俩。  
这个样子，倒像是一对共同生活的情侣。  
唯一不和谐的地方就是……贺天看向穿着围裙的莫关山，下身光着两条大白腿，和被内裤包裹的挺翘的臀部。  
这是什么装扮，厨房de诱惑？？  
贺天努力转移视线，看向那锅卖相不错的土豆烧牛肉，一个没忍住就问出口：“你家开饭店的？”  
莫关山转过身对着他，“以前是。”  
贺天装作没看见他经过自己身边时紧皱的眉头，“就你这个手艺，当厨师应该不赖吧？为什么一定要做……这行？”  
莫关山轻笑了一声，“来钱又快又多啊。”  
贺天脸瞬间沉了下来，“这就是你出来卖的原因？”，尽管对他百般挑逗，他也从没觉得莫关山是个爱慕虚荣，为了钱连尊严都不要的人。但关切的话说出口就变了味。“你就是个这么虚荣的人？连自己肉体都可以出卖？”  
莫关山抗拒着别人对他过去的打探，语气也变得急躁带刺，讥讽地笑了一声，红着眼角，直视着贺天，“不然你以为呢？难道还能是什么爸爸坐牢，妈妈是家庭主妇，家里负债累累，被黑帮和高利贷追杀这样的悲惨的原因吗？”  
贺天坐在桌前愣了一下，不可置信的看着他。  
莫关山眼角通红，忽然莞尔一笑，不在意的说到：“那些不过是为了博取客人同情，多赚点钱的鬼话。”他看到贺天的脸又沉下一分，也愣住了。他掩饰着心中的慌乱，嗤笑一声，“喂，白痴，你不会当真了吧。”  
“……”贺天太阳穴突突直跳，“你不该这样……莫关山。”他认真地看着莫关山，“你值得更好的生活。你的那个金主……他对你……你不过就是他手中的一个玩物。迟早有一天会被玩坏的厌倦丢掉的。”  
莫关山下意识要骂人，一抬眼看见贺天坐在桌子对面，认真地看着他，认真地劝说，那双如墨泼的眼眸里有着难以忽视的关切。  
这是他喜欢了多年的人啊。此刻贺天眼里只有他，为他担心，为他皱眉。  
莫关山的心里一颤。  
他爬上桌子，越过桌子，媚惑的，一下一下靠近贺天。  
贺天从他低垂的领口里看见淡薄，素白的身躯，无意识握紧双手。回过神，莫关山光着的长腿已经跨坐在了他大腿上。双手不安分地扯着贺天的衬衣，轻笑着，上挑地眼角妖冶地看着他，“你这么关心我啊。”湿热的气息喷洒他的脖颈，咬着他的耳垂，淡薄的胸膛有一下没一下的磨蹭着他。  
这玩的哪一出？贺天不禁坐得笔直，一股热流窜了上来，贺天就算定力再好也忍不住了。  
妖精！  
“贺天，你这是嫉妒，还是想……保护我吗？”青葱样的纤纤手指，撩开衣服，挑逗着他。贺天再也忍不住，一把将莫关山掀翻在桌子上，气息不稳，他红着眼睛按着莫关山，“你想怎样？你金主到底是谁？”  
莫关山半瞌着眼睛，迷蒙着水汽看着他，惹人怜爱，水润的双唇倾吐得确实另一番话语，“包下我啊，这样谁都动不了我了。”这样就能完成蛇立的任务了。双腿缠上他的腰，“贺总你想怎样干就怎样干。”  
诱惑的话不想却引得贺天脸色一阵阴沉，本来被情欲迷上的眼里一阵清明，积蓄着愤怒和不可置信，随后又恍然大悟，他嘲讽的笑了出来。  
原来这就是他勾引他的原因。  
令人失望透顶。  
咬牙切齿，一字一顿，“莫、关、山”，“你就这么贱？”  
莫关听到他的羞辱，刹那间脸色苍白。  
贺天一把推开纠缠着他的莫关山，嘲讽得看着那些为他准备的午宴。尽数把他们扫到地上。  
狼藉满地，破碎一片。  
贺天阴沉着脸，“给我滚。”  
待莫关山走后，贺天盯着一片狼藉，眼神阴郁，拿出了手机，“派人跟着莫关山，看他到底去哪里和什么人密切联系。”随后又打电话给见一，“让你查莫关山，查的怎么样了。”

莫关山不知道自己是怎么魂不守舍地离开贺天家，到达蛇立的办公室的。一次一次，他不知道哪里惹着贺天了。  
从第一次接近他开始，他以为贺天喜欢这样。就像蛇立调教他勾引挑逗男人那样。  
然而贺天却对他好像完全失去了兴趣。果然自己还是没办法博得他的目光吗。莫关山眼底一阵羞愧和失落。  
“啧，真不专心”一声危险的声音响起。  
蛇立掐着莫关山的下巴，强硬地让他注视着自己。嘲讽地勾了勾嘴角，“看这个样子，你是没钓到贺天吧。”  
“何必呢？他的眼里什么时候有过你。”  
莫关山无力的张了张嘴，却发现苍白地无从辩驳。  
蛇立看他这副模样，不禁恼火。他这是为了谁？恨不得把他关在身边谁也不见，恨不得将那个人从他的心里连血带肉的挖出来。他帮他这么多，凭什么他的眼里只有贺天。  
蛇立的眼里闪过嗜血的杀意。  
莫关山看着他，恳求到：“主人，再给我个机会，我一定能拿到贺氏的资料”  
蛇立怒火直冒，他这样卑微恭敬地叫他，口口声声说他可以拿到资料，全都是为了能在贺天身边，他冷笑到，“小红毛，别忘了你父母都在掌控下。”  
莫关山惊吓地抬头看他，“你不要动他们，我什么都听你的。”  
圆睁的双眸像受惊的小鹿，脸色吓得苍白，双唇水润的像沾着晨露。  
双唇猛然被堵住，一个凶狠强硬吻掠夺着他的领地，充满爱恨和血腥，恨不能把他拆果入腹。  
莫关山被吻得气喘吁吁，茫然地看着蛇立。  
“就这样，服从我。”  
“不要妄想逃走，不要思念别人。”

第八章

办公室被反锁上，情动的气氛和交叠的水声与撞击声让人脸红心跳，打得一片火热，不知何时掀去了两人蔽体的衣衫。两人身上都蒙上了一层薄汗，蛇立裸露着精壮的上身，大肆驰骋在莫关山身上。他看着身下隐忍不吭，紧皱着眉头，却依然被迫迎合的莫关山。  
持久的口爱里抑郁着怒火，莫关山莫名让人沉迷的肉体，让向来自诩掌控者的他控制不住力道。这是他调教出来的人，他已经忍得太久了，久到竟然允许别人动他的所有物。他低吼一声，紧握着莫关山的腰，热流尽数喷洒在他体内。  
热度刚刚弥散，之前一刻交融的亲密，竟然蒙上了一层冷意。汗水打湿了蛇立坚毅的面孔，头发一缕一缕地垂在额前，遮挡住眼里晦暗不清的情绪，他紧绷着脸庞冷眼看着身下的莫关山。  
“快滚出去。”莫关山喘着气，原本素白的胸膛青青紫紫，不断的起伏着。  
蛇立低头盯着莫关山被吻得红肿的嘴唇，看着他皱着眉把头偏向一边，试图躲闪遮掩自己的狼狈，面对他的挑衅，竟然没有感到恼怒。  
“你为什么忘不了贺天？”  
“你不会明白的。”莫关山闭着眼睛。  
当经历过炼狱般的生活，所有支撑他走过来而不自我了结的，都是一个念想。一个值得他去心心念念的人。  
当生活重回光鲜，他以为可以忘却以前的一切，而那个人已经扎根许久，枝繁叶茂。  
“真不专心，我可以把你从泥淖里拉出来，也可以把你重新推进去。”  
莫关山打了个寒颤。他太清楚了，那段肮脏不堪仿若地狱的生活，被折磨的不堪一击，为了一点毒*能和食物，能把刀刃扎紧对方的胸膛。他恐惧、害怕蛇立，却更害怕那种生活。  
人们都期待在自己最绝望的时候，有救世天使出现，可那时谁也没出现，是蛇立救了他。  
蛇立碰了碰他被强迫时，磕在地上脸上肿起的伤口。  
莫关山顺势偏过头，含住他的手指，被温热的口腔包裹着，粉红的舌尖挑逗地打着圈，涩情地纠缠着，细小的电流像是从指间蔓延到全身。蛇立舒服的享受着，看着莫关山惺惺作态，低垂的眼角遮住情绪，好像真的这么乖服顺从。  
“我怎么忍心动你呢？”  
莫关山却更加惊恐地抬头看着他，低哑着嗓子乞求到，“你不要动我家人。”  
“你爸在我庇护下，谁敢抓他，倒是贺天……”  
莫关山看着他忽然默不作声了。  
“贺氏那么强大，谁敢动贺家二少呢。我首先是个商人。”  
蛇立眯了眯眼睛，像伺机待发的蛇，冷笑着看向沉默的莫关山，“你就是这样想的吧。”  
“贺家这几年大肆吞并妄图垄断行业，明里暗里对对手使了不少手段，不是让他们名声扫地，就是爆出企业黑幕，等待到身价一跌再跌，贺家再以恩人的身份出现，低价收购，坐收渔利。”  
“被贺氏害的家破人亡的不在少数，好的隐姓埋名，不好的跳楼自杀。你以为，白道黑道，贺家的仇家会少吗？”蛇立冷哼一声，“贺少爷随便都能被哪个地头蛇寻仇取了性命，尸横荒野，哪里轮得着我出手。”  
“其实我可以让你回到贺天身边。”  
莫关山听到他用一种平淡的语气描述着令他骨寒的画面，不禁发抖，红着眼睛看着蛇立，“你到底想干什么？”  
蛇立咬着莫关山的耳朵，温柔一笑，“宝贝再来一次？”  
窗外雷声轰鸣，转瞬大雨倾盆，雨水前仆后继奋不顾身地砸在玻璃上，掩埋了他轻声的呜咽。

贺天随意靠在柔软的沙发里，毫不收敛地散发着他的荷尔蒙，低沉地声音吸引着男男女女的注意力，“大宝贝～这么着急见我哟。”  
也不知道谁气势汹汹地把他叫出来的，见一暗暗腹诽了一句。  
贺天盯着见一手里的文件袋，一把想扯过来，没想到见一居然早有准备，牢牢按在手里。  
“贺天。”见一忽然严肃地看向他，“你和红毛到底什么关系？”  
贺天挑挑眉，“你什么时候成这么爱管闲事的的人了，见一大妈？”  
见一看着他，拧着眉一时间不知道说什么。  
贺天一把抽出文件袋，盯着一张张轻薄的A4纸，神情却越大的沉重。他记得莫关山戏谑地和他说，家境悲惨负债累累不过是欺骗恩客的鬼话，可现在居然白纸黑字地呈现在他眼前。揭露着不堪的现实。  
莫关山倔强地掩盖着他自己。贺天心里一抽，他自己却还愚钝地生气，拿语言羞辱他。  
“其实红毛挺可怜的。”见一看着一脸阴沉的贺天说。  
贺天抿着嘴一张一张翻，直到到最后一页，他猛地顿住了。  
那里赫然印着一只吐芯的黑蛇标志。蛇立手下影蛇集团的标志。穿梭与黑白两道间最暧昧的灰色地带，像一道影子一样，让旁人难以琢磨，生于地下，却让所有见光生物胆寒。  
影蛇集团生意有明有暗，手段狠辣。像只黑夜里的蛇，暗中窥视，出其不意地露出獠牙。但转瞬建立起的商业帝国，前几年也在贺家手里崩塌。这个城市里，所有打上影蛇烙印地通通都被抹去痕迹。臣服的人保留，不服的便被无情抹杀。  
贺天也跟着兄长处理过不少人，看见曾经无数衣冠楚楚的人涕泗横流地匍匐在脚下，最后还是被鲜血浸染。强如贺天，也不禁骨寒。  
竟没想到会在莫关山的资料里又一次见到这个标志。  
“你什么意思？”贺天沉声问道，“莫关山是蛇立影蛇集团的人？”  
“不知道。”见一皱着眉，“莫关山有一段时间的资料完全查不到，像是被消除了，或者是没有人见过他。”见一抽出一张照片，“你看这张。”  
贺天接过照片，是一张昏暗的酒馆，里面尽是妓女，瘾君子，毒pin，艾滋。是这个光鲜城市的阴暗面，是像他这种贵少爷永远不可能踏足的地方，却也不足为奇。  
忽然贺天瞳孔收缩，他看见了画面里那个躺在在酒馆门口的人，衣衫褴褛衣不蔽体，身形消瘦，污垢涂满面部，可贺天还是看出，那就是莫关山。  
“你再看这张。”  
贺天接过另一张，这张完完全全是另外一个人了。是在贺天初遇莫关山的那个酒吧里，灯光在莫关山明显精心修整过的发丝上打上柔和的光晕，莫关山穿着服务生的西服，侧着脸对身旁的人微笑，挺直的鼻子和润泽微笑嘴角，就像是个被上帝偏爱的人，简直和第一张照片判若两人。  
“你知不知道这家叫虚有的酒吧都是干什么的？”见一看着贺天，“这里面服务生可都是卖……”  
“我知道！”贺天强硬打断了见一，“他不是。”  
见一不可置信地看着他，“但他……”  
“但他被金主保养了。”  
见一半天说不出一句话，一口老血憋在心里，“你都知道还问个屁！！”  
“他金主是谁？”贺天直勾勾地看着他。  
见一沉下脸，轻轻吐出两个字，“蛇立。”  
“红毛有段时间资料查不到，我怀疑是被蛇立关起来了。”见一说到，“但期间为什么莫关山变化这么大，我就不知道了。”  
“蛇立……”贺天捏着杯子的手几乎要捏碎玻璃。

莫关山被做晕了一次，当他醒过来，发现蛇立看着他，深情得让他不敢相信。  
“有一段时间要不见了。”蛇立低头吻了吻他。  
“什么……”莫关山疑惑地看着他。  
“你不是想呆在贺天身边么？”蛇立微微一笑。  
“把他扔出去。”蛇立对门口的手下说到。  
“从此以后不用再回来了。”蛇立看着他说到。  
“你她妈再鬼扯什么！”莫关山瞪着蛇立，被人从床上拽走，丢垃圾一样扔了出去。

蛇立看着被拖走的莫关山，呢喃到：“贺天，我要让你身败名裂。”


	5. Chapter 5

第九章

“你们这些傻逼……”莫关山被几个保镖脱出大厦随意的丢在马路上。  
被雨水浸湿，浑身湿透，莫关山冲上去又被保安拦住，怒喊到：“放开我！！蛇立！蛇立！你脑子进水了！精虫上脑的混蛋！！把不把老子当人？你他妈………”  
莫关山的行为惹怒了保镖，几个人上来对着她一阵拳打脚踢。  
大雨淹没整个城市，雷鸣电掣，这个世界来来往往。没人在意一个无名小辈的失败。  
“呵……哈哈哈哈哈……”莫关山坐在路边捂住脸绝望的笑到，他从愤怒变成了恐惧。果然想蛇立所说，他能把他拉出泥潭，也能动动手指就把他重新推入深渊。   
这座繁华的城市，有人坐在权利的顶端，随意操纵他人的人生，大肆生杀予夺。   
没有蛇立的他什么也不是，他有不少仇家和债主。  
莫关山躺在地上，大雨纷至沓来，嘲笑般毫不留情地沾湿一无是处他，刺骨的疼从腿上传来，寒意似附骨之蛆爬上心头。  
不知过了多久，他就躺在那，遍体冰凉，不知是活是死的模样。行人打着伞来去匆匆，都没人在他身边停留。  
一把黑伞遮住了莫关山的视野。  
“莫关山。” 莫关山抬头看见一张坚毅又精致的脸，男人的黑发浸湿紧贴在面颊上，不是雨水，是汗水。他的胸膛还不停地起伏着，吐洒浓重的鼻息。  
“贺天？”莫关山抹了把脸看着这个焦急的男人。何曾有人见过这个游刃有余，谈笑风生的男人这般狼狈焦急的模样。  
“对不起，我来晚了。”  
“起来，我带你回家。”

多年后回想起来，莫关山也不能承受这句话带给他的影响力，像一颗原子弹在脑壳里爆炸，失去了所有思考的能力。

莫关山从地上爬起来，“嘶——”  
“怎么了？”  
“没事，我的腿……摔着了”莫关山错开他的眼睛。  
贺天看着他颧骨上的淤青，没说话。  
莫关山突然感觉到贺天的手臂拦过自己，穿过腋下支撑着自己，脊背就贴着贺天的胸膛。  
大雨滂沱，他们就挤在一把伞遮蔽的一方天里，贺天的温度自淡薄地衣料传递给他，近的可以闻见淡淡地烟味和着潮湿的雨气，一股脑窜进莫关山的鼻尖，令人脸红心跳。

第十章

贺天俯下身，莫关山忽然感觉到脚踝被捉住，温度透过掌心传至受伤的脚踝，惊得他瑟缩了一下。  
“冰的，可以消肿。”  
贺天蹲在莫关山的脚边，挽起他的裤子，拿了易拉罐贴在他的脚踝。温热的掌心和冰凉的啤酒交替透过皮肤，夹带着阵阵酥痒惊得莫关山想逃。  
“卧槽！”  
“别乱动。”贺天沉声道。  
莫关山低头看着蹲在他面前的贺天，手心托着他的脚跟，幽暗地灯光使鸽子羽毛似地睫毛投下一片阴翳，宛若雕琢，出奇的认真。  
当一个骄傲的人为你低头弯腰。  
“卧槽啊！你他妈快起来！”  
贺天好笑地看着装腔作势凶神恶煞的莫关山，像却紧张得脚趾蜷缩在一起，圆润粉嫩的脚趾紧绷着露出白皙地脚背，一心动，嘴唇吻在了他的脚踝上。  
那个吻像导火索一样，从脚背到脚踝，从脚踝到小腿，最后停留在圆润的膝盖上。  
莫关山觉得按自己的性子，此时应该一抬腿，一波膝盖踹翻趁人之危的流氓，但现在他只感觉，松软的唇瓣带着细小的酥痒，自己整条腿都麻了，连带着大脑一快卡壳。他能看见昏暗的灯光下，贺天眼里闪烁雀跃的火苗挣扎着破笼而出。  
“贺……”  
贺天撑起身子，俯身看着莫关山。  
他的手臂在莫关山的两侧，咫尺之间，莫关山可以感受到他缓缓的鼻息，喷洒出的香水味混合着酒气。  
“有时候又在街上，看一格一格明明暗暗的窗户……”  
“我就会想，那些亮着的窗口中，有人嘻笑怒骂，有人相拥入眠……”  
“可我不想回到这个空荡荡的家……”  
“莫关山，你愿意为我，亮一盏灯吗？”  
莫关山仰头看着贺天，他愣住了。  
感受到一个个温柔的吻落在额头，鼻子，下巴，最后流连在嘴角。温热的舌头撬开他的牙关，试探的小心撩拨。没人能抵得住他可以的引诱。  
直到莫关山捉住他企图解开扣子的手。  
贺天停下了看着他，眼睛黑得让人想陷进去，忍耐得皱着眉，“可以吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

第十一章

莫关山闭着眼睛点点头，睫毛低垂颤动。顺从的默认贺天看在眼里，就再也藏不住心中的冲动。贺天附下身在他的唇边啄了一下。扯开莫关山的衬衣，莫关山闭着眼，感觉到扣子凶狠地砸在脸.上，刺痛刺痛。  
贺天没有察觉到这些，他急切的想要占有这个人。在上一刻才意识到自己对莫关山的复杂的情感就好似急湍洪流一般无法阻挡，生怕眼前这个人下一秒就从掌心溜走。他吻过莫关山的胸口，在细腻玉脂般的皮肤上流连，留下色欲红痕，胸口在呼吸的带动下起起伏伏，带着被占有的殷红和莫关山隐忍咬在唇里的呜咽撩拨人心。  
贺天不禁感叹了一声。和上次相隔，他好像又瘦了。  
贺天褪下他的裤子，两条光洁的长腿下意识想要合拢。莫关山抗拒地想要往后缩，他还没有从之前蛇立那里缓过来，害怕又抗拒。当手指带着润滑进入时，下意识的想要合拢腿，就感受到贺天低哑的气息吐洒在耳边，“宝贝,别夹这么紧……”“我要进去了……”莫关山红透了眼角，别过头把脸藏在臂弯里。  
潦草的扩张后，转而换成滚烫的肉棒猛地埋入体内，“哼……”莫关山知道自己以一种屈辱的姿势跪趴着，圆润的臀部高高翘起风光在贺天眼里一览无余。 贺天猛烈的撞击交合带着淫荡的啪啪的水声，他疼得咬住下唇，隐忍住呜咽声。他心里一遍一遍的重复不该这样不该这样不该这样，他在失望些什么，不该是习以为常的事情吗。莫关山被带动着身体摇晃，蹙起眉，在胳膊的遮挡下眼泪无意识止不住地浸湿沙发，落下一个个水印。  
被温热的地方包裹着，贺天拍打他的臀部，“放松……”猛地抽插几下，太紧了,甚至擦出了血色。贺天皱了皱眉，他感受到莫关山整个人不正常的颤动，带动着后穴不住的收缩，舒服的让人难以克制，但贺天还是停下动作，伸手把莫关山翻过来，连接部分的摩擦，又带起一阵呻吟,随后贺天愣了一下。

被咬地鲜红欲滴的唇微张着喘息，莫关山用胳膊挡住眼睛，沙哑着嗓子：“别看了……你继续……”。贺天轻轻拿开他遮挡的手,整个人都怔住了。  
泪痕交错的苍白的脸出现在眼前，以前凶狠的眉眼变得狼狈不堪，眉峰痛苦地紧蹙着，睫毛可怜地黏着破碎的眼泪颤动不止，双眼失焦了，通红蒙着水雾，狼狈又令人心疼。贺天心狠狠地揪了一下，他看着莫关山倔强地侧过头躲闪着他灼人的目光，鼻子还在一抽一抽地啜泣，心里一阵烦闷，缓缓从莫关山身体里退了出来。  
莫关山有些诧异的回过头看着贺天脸色阴郁地从沙发上站起来，分身挺立，欲望还丝毫没有得到纾解，就转身把莫关山扔在身后，自己进了浴室甩上了门。  
贺天没有管客厅里赤裸着的莫关山，自己打开淋浴器，水珠顺着刚毅的面孔滑下，贺天扬起脖颈，手伸向腿间动作着。他不禁自嘲地嗤笑一声。他没有得不到的，什么时候出现过这种情况。床伴就在外面，自己却在卫生间里自己解决。可他心里乱成一片，莫关山那张哭的凄惨可怜的小脸在脑海挥之不去。那个骄傲地坏脾气的浑身带刺的莫关山，什么时候被逼成了这副模样。想着想着，手下就没了兴致。  
莫关山看着贺天摔门的背影，听见浴室里的水声。意识到自己搞砸了。除了贺天，他找不到第二条出路了。他害怕再露宿街头，害怕没人在乎，害怕成为弃子，以及握在蛇立手中的家人。他抓紧衣服，指节苍白,像是下了很大的决定，既然除了生存，其他尊严早都抛之脑后了，莫关山走向浴室。  
贺天惊讶地睁开眼，看莫关山推门紧浴室，他浑身上下，只披了一件衬衣，眼睛红肿都还没消下去。莫关山脸色苍白，一言不发走近他，水打湿了他的衬衣，他像赎罪一样跪在了贺天面前，握住了他挺立的肉棒，主动送进了殷红的嘴里。  
贺天看见他这副刻意讨好的模样，娼.妓一样跪在地上，脑袋轰地爆炸了，那瞬间怒火压倒了欲望。他扯着莫关山头发把他拉起来，掐住他的脖子顶在墙上，挥拳相向。  
莫关山害怕地闭着眼喘息，拳头砸在了墙上。他吃惊地睁开眼。  
“为什么!”贺天按着他，决眦欲裂。“打回来啊！”贺天怒吼道，“以前那个莫关山呢?”  
莫关山看着贺天，被水打湿了头发，明明似要挣脱牢笼地野兽一般，莫关山却从他眼里看到了破败之感。  
莫关山自嘲地笑了一下，“已经不在了。”  
以前那个随心所欲，惹是生非的莫关山，早被生活压断了脊背。  
贺天看着他，一阵心疼，“那你喜欢这样吗?不喜欢为什么不说？为什么要忍着？”  
莫关山垂下眼，微微裂开嘴，“我喜不喜欢，很重要吗？”  
贺天直直地看着他，“对我来说很重要。”

第十二章

“对我来说很重要。”贺天郑重其事地说。  
“你喜欢吗？”贺天墨泼的眼睛看着他，莫关山察觉到了一丝试探和期冀。  
“我知道你喜欢过，我可以等。”贺天凑近他，看着被水打湿莫关山。  
贺天赤裸着上身，莫关山可以感受到他身上散发的热气，水珠从脖颈一路顺着结实漂亮的肌肉滑落。很好看，很诱人，很容易让人冲动。莫关山心跳得感觉要蹦出来了，他虚推了一把贺天，手抵着身体的感觉很奇妙，“烦死了，走开，老子还要去上班呢。”贺天看着他心虚的样子无言地笑了笑，自动让开，“我说了我可以等。”

莫关山终于知道贺天那句我可以等是什么意思了……  
每天晚上在酒吧工作的时候莫关山都感觉一股锐利的目光在黏着自己，如芒在背。  
“毛哥……那个人……又…又来了”寸头服务生犹豫地看了一眼坐在酒吧沙发里的男人，“毛哥……你是又欠人家钱了吧。”  
每晚九点，贺天都会准时坐在莫关山工作的酒吧里。霸气地往沙发里一仰，点一杯酒，却不会喝，不言不语地独自坐在那一晚上，眼神从始至终都黏在莫关山身上。自己则毫不在意地吸引着别人的目光。  
“艹！”擦杯子的莫关山恨不能把抹布摔在那张英气逼人的脸上。  
贺天对上到他杀气腾腾地目光，冲着他邪气地弯了弯嘴角。动人的弧度使冰山似的面孔变得柔和，眼里的情动像暗夜一闪而过的粲然星点。莫关山瞬间感受到，坐在他周围的等待狩猎的男人们的骚动。  
邻座的一个精致的男生看着他宛若雕刻的面孔和涌动的戾气，眯着眼舔了舔嘴角，朱唇绛红，顾盼生辉。“服务员，点一杯“初夜”送给二号桌的先生。“莫关山听到他这样说。   
“让开，老子今天亲自调！”莫关山一把挤走正在往杯子里倒雪碧的调酒师。  
“毛哥？哎……”  
调酒师眼睁睁地看着莫关山气势汹汹地撸袖子，倒掉了雪碧，换成了呛人的金酒和伏特加，最后加了点……二锅头。莫名感觉经理的动作里带着怒气要把酒杯给捏碎。  
贺天目不转睛地盯着远处的调酒的莫关山，眼神深得像要把他吸进去。平时吊儿郎当无所谓的样子顿然消失。指尖翻转，冰块叮当相撞，动作行云流水般，收尾时似刀剑入鞘。带着莫关山自己特有的痞和厌世气质，揭开盖子的时候，干冰制造烟雾从酒杯溢出，宛若沾染尘气的妖精，漂亮的挪不开眼。  
澄澈透明的基酒，就像处子不染一尘的纯洁美好的身体。最后滴入一点鲜红的红石榴果酒缓缓沉入底部，妖冶至极。一杯初夜，带着勾引的意味摄人心魄。本来，清甜的鸡尾酒。被莫关山换成伏特加后，浓烈又醉人。  
莫关山咣地一声，把酒重重放在了贺天桌子上。“三号桌客人给你点的一杯“初夜”，请慢用。“说话客客气气，偏偏贺天在他眼神里看到的是挑衅。  
“嗯？”贺天低低笑了一声，“谢谢他了。”眼睛看得却是莫关山。“可我开车了，喝不了酒。”  
“那算了。”莫关山说着就要收起酒杯，“也就这点胆子。”  
说着莫关山的手突然被抓住，“但酒是你做的。”贺天笑着看着杯子里的一点殷红，抓住莫关山的手腕，就着他的手，一仰而尽。  
“怎么样？”莫关山坏笑地看着他上头。  
烈酒滚入喉中心里的火都烧了起来。“初夜吗？”贺天抬头看着他，莫关山看见他眼里燃起的火。

“够辣。”


	7. Chapter 7

第十三章

凌晨四点的时候，店里的人已经寥寥无几。  
莫关山收了杯子，就发现半醉的贺天还没走半阖着眼，抱臂倚在沙发里。  
这人不开口说话的时候其实很好看，莫关山忍不住去打搅他。  
“喂。”  
“？”贺天抬起眼，看向他。  
“还不走？”  
“等你下班。”  
“傻逼。”莫关山轻骂了一声，“我下班都第二天早上了。”  
“走吧。”莫关山对他说。  
“嗯？”被酒精冲昏的贺天有点反应不过来。  
“送你回家，别谈他妈睡我店里。”  
贺天心跳了一下。  
“不能睡你店里，那我可以睡你吗？”

“好晕啊……头痛……我走不了路了。”  
贺天有幸见识了这个城市凌晨两点的模样，安静的沉睡，漆星灯火阑珊，行人寥寥。莫关山架着他，初春的晚风还带着寒意，一阵阵吹拂着贺天混沌的神经。“你他妈好重啊。你是不是装的。你自己不是有车吗！我要叫车了……你……”  
酒不醉人，贺天把全身的力量都压在莫关山身上，莫关山被整个人禁锢在他臂膀里，后背贴着他的胸膛。  
“别叫车……陪我走……”贺天双眼失焦的说，迷蒙不清。  
莫关山感觉到他带着酒精的灼热气息喷洒在脖子上，一阵酥痒。  
“莫关山”，他一吐气，莫关山身体就一僵。  
“等这个城市，下第一场雪的时候，就答应我。”说这句话的贺天眼睛意外的清明，像是要把满天星斗映入眼里，粲然发亮地看着他。  
可莫关山觉得他还是喝醉了，已经三月了，这个城市哪里下过什么雪。

把贺天送回家后的晚上，莫关山沉默地看着不停发亮闪烁的手机屏幕，感到无尽的疲惫。他又骑着机车飞驰回酒吧里。是的，其实他和贺天一样也有车，但他也想和贺天多走一会，一直走到黎明。  
车飞驰过无人的大街，寒风刮在他的脸上刺疼刺疼，莫关山面无表情好像浑然不知。如果贺天看见他此时的神情，一定会被没有温度的眼神刺到。他卸下头盔，径直走进店里。店里明显已经被清过场了，空无一人，却无人打扫，一片狼藉。  
莫关山越往里走，就越听到一些细碎的哭声。最后停在了倒了一片酒瓶的沙发前。  
“对不起……蛇唔……”  
“求求你……放过我……啊……”  
莫关山握紧拳头，指甲深深掐进了肉里。  
坐在沙发上的俨然是许久未见的蛇立。  
但跪在沙发前的确实服务生寸头，被两个保镖残忍地操弄着。衣不蔽体，他无助地跪趴在地上，痛苦的求饶，克制不住地呻吟，后庭被填满，前面也被迫含着，身上，脸上斑驳不堪。  
莫关山看见地上猩红一片，寸头的膝盖被玻璃渣扎破了，鲜血淋漓。  
寸头回过头看到莫关山时，双眼红肿，脸上的错愕和羞愧刺痛了莫关山。  
莫关山随手捡了个酒瓶冲着一个人狠狠地砸了过去，那个人措不及防的跌倒在玻璃渣子里，额头上像开裂的西瓜，鲜血横流。莫关山猛地跪地，被保镖按到在地板上。他气得红了眼睛“蛇立我操你大爷！你把他放开！”  
“我当时让他看好你，不要被别人碰了。”  
“这小子没做到。算是他活该。”  
“你想找事直接冲我来就行，”莫关山被按着脑袋，梗红了脖子，眼看就要碰上玻璃渣子，“别动其他人。”  
“自己怎么样无所谓，以为无坚不摧，偏偏身边人都是软肋。你这样让我怎么忍住不对别人动手？”蛇立弯下腰，掐住了莫关山的下巴。  
“今天是个警告。”  
蛇立紧盯着他，像吐芯的蛇，一眼看穿他的内心。“贺天的事情上你在拖延时间。你故意回避他的示好。”  
被紧掐的下颚不差分毫地刺上尖利的玻璃，血珠滴落，“让这张脸再诱人一点，没什么用的话不如就毁了算了。”  
身上的压力骤然消失，莫关山从地上爬了起来，他随手抹了一把脸上的血迹，走到寸头身边，擦干净了他的脸，把人抬到了肩上，“都给我滚开。”  
蛇立看着他扶着寸头的手，眼神愈发冰冷。  
准时准点，不管昨天被一杯酒弄得怎样狼狈，晚上贺天又越挫越勇地坐在了这家“须臾”的酒馆里。  
贺天发现今天酒馆里的人意外的多。  
然后他就在人群拥挤的高处看到了莫关山。  
他站在台上，他背对着人群，微弯着腰，背上电吉他，然后挺起身，背后的肌肉舒展，流金灯光从肩头扫落。莫关山扶着吉他转过身，眼睛坚定又果决。那一眼直击贺天的心底，贺天手一抖，撒了些许酒。  
这个曾经嚣张跋扈，又被生活蹉跎苛责得浑身厌世的人，突然在拿上吉他的一瞬间，像披上了盔甲。他变得充满棱角，仿佛天生适合现在高处吸引目光，而不是灰头土脸的人群中服务员。  
颤动的琴弦划破尘埃，震荡在空气中，燃烧人群，人群耸动，金属声震耳欲聋。在黑夜的世界里咆哮。

你要像个大人一样  
学会不动声色  
像个大人一样

学会承认平庸  
像个大人一样

学会习惯受挫  
像个大人一样  
明明一身疲惫  
下一秒带上面具了  
客套欢笑  
学会油嘴滑舌  
学会游刃有余  
苟且活着感恩戴德

不会再有人来拯救世界  
多少人死在路上没人看见  
对世界讲和 委屈就全  
没人在乎我来过  
这世界无比肮脏  
不伤害你是我最后的抵抗  
贺天感觉到他的生命在燃烧，抱着吉他和这个世界负隅顽抗，像飞蛾扑火的拼死一搏。  
唱完以后他就转身下了台，留下一席被震耳发聩的人群。  
“先生，这是我们经理送给你的。”  
贺天回过神时，桌上多了一杯牛奶。

第十四章

晃眼的彩色灯光闪烁在昏暗的酒吧中，妖魔横行，魑魅魍魉。  
贺天在神志不清跳动的人群里推推搡搡，肘踵之间，他拉长了脖子寻找莫关山的身影，纵然快一米九的个子在人群中也望不到尽头。  
灯光突然暗了下去，接着是舞台的亮光，贺天顺着人群的目光和惊呼望了过去，他看到的是一团火。  
那个人耀眼的发色，让他心头也被点燃一团火。他踩着节奏独舞，他换了件红色的锻面的衬衣，松垮垮的解开两颗扣子，不得不承认，红色适合他，衬得口出的脖颈和肌肤如月映雪，硬朗中带着媚色。贺天没见过他穿的这么张扬，张扬得要吸引过所有人的目光，把一团火烙进所有人的脑海里。 衣服上绣的的地狱众鬼般若罗刹，燃烧在熊熊火焰里，他的舞蹈一起一伏，抬手见带着扣人的节奏和勃发的力量，充满野性，眼眸生凉，睥睨云云。随着舞动，他自己也像困在熊熊烈火中，你我所处，皆是炼狱。   
音乐斗转，伴着一声沙哑的喘息。  
莫关山猛地扯掉了长外衫，伴随着欢呼声露出了一双修长光洁的腿。他眼尾带了两抹殷红，分外勾人，修长分明的手指划过胸膛和小腹，顶腰和扭胯，短裤勾勒出浑圆的臀部，带着撩播和暗示性的动作。扬起的素白脖颈，让人想去啃噬，眼里盛着一点光，像是含着泪。偏偏面色潮红，紧咬的嘴唇带着欲说还休的隐忍，他就像诱人而禁忌的美，恶女花魁。  
贺天站在人群里彻底忍不住了。当莫关山靠着钢管张开腿下蹲的时候，那天紧身的短裤几乎什么都遮不住，贺天明显听到人群里粗重的喘气声，他这是在对着一群失去理智的醉鬼放电！当药效一阵一阵地冲击着大脑，莫关山已经看不清眼前花花绿绿的人群，被欲望支配着行动，放下尊严地祈求人群中一个人的救赎。  
要解开最后一件衬衣的时候，贺天搡开人群，平时的克制和沉稳都不要了，什么待人的礼节都抛在脑后，他一个箭步冲上舞台，把半醉半醒疯狂撩人的莫关山抗在肩上，走下了舞台。他眼里带着汹涌的怒气，简直就像是君王被侵扰领地的强势和震怒，人群自动让开一天路。  
当一个人可以让你撕下伪装，让你不顾所以的冲动。  
贺天把莫关山甩在座椅上，他按着莫关山，“有时候，我真想把你……”他欲言又止，看着慵懒微笑的莫关山。  
当莫关山在台上的一瞬间，贺天真想把他锁起来，藏起来，不让任何人看到他，贯穿他，弄哭他，让他不敢再在别人面前暴露半分。谁要是看他，他就要了谁的命。  
“想把我怎么样？”莫关山顺着他的手臂攀了上来，大开的领口顺着肩滑落，他滚烫的体温把贺天也点着了。他抓着贺天的手，按在被药效折磨得肿胀的部位。  
“你他妈就是欠艹！”贺天一下子火了，扯着莫关山的衣服就往他店外走，一把扔进了车里。


	8. Chapter 8

第十五章

贺天扛着莫关山把他甩进了后座。  
莫关山毫不在意地夺人目光和放肆的撩拨激怒点燃了他。  
贺天撕扯下莫关山的衬衣，带着暴虐和嗜血的粗鲁。当他的手掠过大片滚烫的肌肤，贺天顿了一下。他捏住莫关山的下巴，迫使他转向自己,他盯着他绯红的脸颊，双眼失焦啜着泪水，破碎的挂在睫毛上。  
“莫关山？”贺天不确定的唤了他一声。莫关山恍惚间听见那个熟悉的声音叫他,他勾了勾嘴，弯了弯狐狸一样魅的眼角。  
“你被下药了。”贺天突然意识到这个和平时大相径庭的莫关山，他怎么可能喜欢丢下自尊，在众人面前像件东西一样被别人戏谑赏玩。  
远离了喧闹刺耳的酒吧，傍晚的冷风灌进衣服里。莫关山冷的瑟缩了一下,贺天渐渐放缓了手里的动作，平息了喘息。他放开还没回过神的莫关山，脸色一片冰凉，好像什么有没发生过一样，转身离开了后座，上了主驾驶。  
莫关山迷梦地睁开眼，感受到怀里温度的消失。滚烫地热浪一波接一波地袭来, 他抑制不住地哼出声，“……热……”  
贺天发动车的手不可察觉地抖了一下。他透过后视镜看到莫关山紧皱着眉，面色通红地胡乱扯着自己的衣服。车子平稳行驶在夜路上，却不知道贺天费了怎样地自制力才不逼着自己回头看。难以纾解的欲望冲破莫关山的理智，难受和渴求的感觉使莫关山，急红了眼，拼命压抑的抽噎还是断断续续地传进了贺天的耳朵里。  
莫关山扯着自己的衬衣，几乎要把布给撕烂，苍白的皮肤此刻透着粉红,后穴某种仿佛被千万只蚂蚁啃噬，即使不说，但莫关山依旧感受到自己经过调教的身体那里分外敏感地一张一合， 不断收缩,分泌出汁水，空虚地等待什么去占有。  
他不知道此刻自己是怎样诱人的姿态，化仰着头，从脖颈到大开领口下绯红蔓延的肌肤，挺立的茱萸若隐若现，短裤勾勒出肿胀的形状，连交错的大腿根都是粉红的一片。他咬着嘴唇，拼命不让呻吟溢出央。  
直到莫关山开始无意识地把手伸进了裤子里，开始急躁地胡乱套弄着欲望，当压抑地呻吟传进贺天的脑子里，他猛地踩了刹年。  
莫关山躺倒在座位上猛然间感受到贺天的压迫感，撑在他的头顶。  
贺天掐住他的下巴。  
算是模糊的意识里，莫关山也想把自己藏起来，偏过头，躲开灼人的目光。“谁给你下的药?”  
“为什么总是不会保护自己?”贺天咬着牙，却也知道现在莫关山问不出个所以然。  
贺天笑了一声，手顺着他的脊椎一路向下伸了进去，两只手指猛地顶了进去，“水真多。”  
欲望的开口被冲破。莫关山的身体不由自主的扭动渴求更多。  
“骚货。”  
贺天抽出手指，换成肉棒猛地顶了去。“啊……”莫关山被顶得惊叫破口而出，腰疼得说不出话。  
贺天翻过身，把他按在身下，用最原始兽性的姿势侵犯他。他不顾莫关山没缓过劲，猛地撞动，肉棒一下一下像禊子一样，钉在身体里，不住地抽插在交合出发出色情的声音。  
“……贺……贺天……”  
“唔嗯……”随着贺天的挺动，莫关山有一丝松懈，灭顶的欲望盖过疼痛，他随着贺天的挺动扭动着腰肢。  
不知道什么时候，莫关山开始对他有着致命的吸引力。可他又不喜欢这样的莫关山，这样被下药被支配的，不是心甘情愿的，却一心迎合，满是媚色，空留躯壳的莫关山。他发了狠似地操弄着他。  
“贺……”莫关山近乎求饶地颤抖地叫他，“别碰那……”  
贺天狠狠地刺激着他的敏感点，把手指伸进他的嘴里搅弄，让他无法吐露话语，只泄出不成字的呻吟。肉棒一次一次的碾压和刺激，莫关山溃不成军，痉挛的射了出去。他直接被贺天插射了，莫关山支撑不住软瘫在座位上。  
“啧。”  
“真不经操。”  
“别弄了贺……”莫关山的身体不住的颤抖，双眼湿润失焦。  
贺天置若罔闻，手沾着他的浊液,抚弄着他的胸膛，胸前乳首通红挺立，莫关山感觉到欲望的复苏，燥热的感觉又席卷全身，后穴空虛地渴望被填满又起来了。贺天轻笑了一声，他松开莫关山，仰靠在皮椅里,“自己坐上来。”  
莫关山爬了过去，手撑在他的肩膀上，缓缓坐了下去，“哼……”这个姿势仿佛刀刃一样刺痛着他，莫关山依然紧致不堪，即使又肠液的润滑也无济于事，莫关山缓缓扭动着腰肢，吞吐着他硕大的性器，痛苦和快感交杂着，莫关山痛苦的呻吟，这个姿势达到不可能的深度。他的肉棒被温暖潮湿得包裹摩擦着，看到莫关山紧闭着眼睛柔韧扭动着腰肢和遍体通红，他贺天克制不住地一个翻身将他摁在身下。他扯开莫关山的双腿，性器一下下顶撞着他，发出羞耻的交合声。  
不知道过了多久，莫关山射了好几次，身体一被触碰就条件反射地战栗不已，趴在他身下求饶，“贺……不要了……贺天”偏偏贺天只射了一次，他紧扣着莫关山的腰肢挺动，莫关山对他而言就是尝一口就上瘾的药。

“晚上送我杯牛奶是什么意思？”贺天咬着他的耳朵逼问道。  
莫关山睁开迷蒙的眼睛，微微一笑，脸上泪水纵横狼狈不堪，这个笑容却很是干净，“那个在我们店里，叫初雪。”  
贺天愣住了，三月的风吹过带着冰雪消融的暖意，贺天猛然想起了他在半醉半醒间，可笑地对莫关山说，“等这个城市下第一雪的时候，就和我在一起吧。 ”

贺天猛地射在了莫关山体内。

第十六章

罕见的，莫关山感觉自己是在温暖中醒过来的。他陷在柔软的床榻里，周身是阳光和熟悉的檀木香味。阳光透过窗帘落在他的眉眼间，他看见尘埃缓缓浮动，这种令人安心的感觉熟悉又遥远。他企图支起身子，浑身酸痛又让他摔了回去。  
“嘶——”身上青一块紫一块昭示一切如梦昨日。莫关山胡乱扯了床边一件贺天的T恤套在身上遮掩住。  
莫关山气得撑着身子捶床，“贺天这个臭傻逼！”  
“狗鸡！”  
“下半身动物！”  
“……”  
“说什么呢？”贺天出现在门口，笑眯眯地望着他。  
“你他妈……嘶——”莫关山看到他一副容光焕发神清气爽的模样就想揍他，不想连动一动嘴角都会扯到伤口。  
莫关山垂下头用手去触碰下唇的伤口，微蹙着眉毛，手指苍白修长抚摸过受伤的地方。  
贺天挑眉看着他的小动作，眼神沉沉。唇瓣是他昨天触碰过的地方，他的目光甚至能顺着莫关山的之间爬上唇角，感受繁复辗转平常的柔软。  
莫关山抬头就看见靠近的贺天熟悉的要吃人的目光，感觉后方又开始隐隐作痛。“贺天你大爷……”他反手丢了个枕头过去，  
贺天笑着按住他，然后就凝住了目光。他的目光被黏在莫关山身上，目光一寸一寸扫过他的皮肤，带着灼人的温度。白皙的皮肤下，在阳光里，血管若隐若现，那其中涓涓奔流的热度是他昨晚亲手触摸和亲吻过的，贺天像是着了魔一样，抬起手……  
“喂！”一个碍事的声音。  
“你干嘛！”身体的主人握住他的手腕。  
贺天挑挑眉，“我会负责的。”  
莫关山一口老血，“负个锤子！有什么需要负责的！”  
贺天目光灼灼，“难道你是这么随便的人？”  
莫关山：“随便你大爷！”  
贺天：“那我会负责的。”  
莫关山：“负个……”莫关山一口气堵在胸口，“你……”  
贺天看着他，莫关山感觉到他手心渗着汗，看着他抿着嘴堪堪盯着自己，突然就觉得他像只满眼期待地大狗子。  
莫关山别开眼，柔软的红发细不可察地晃动，连带着心也柔软了几分，“嗯，好。”  
贺天盯着他，罕见地愣住了。  
“嗯？”  
贺天掐住他的下颚，急切地迫使他转过头看向自己，力道甚至大得让莫关山拧起了眉毛。  
“你刚才答应了？”  
“啊！没有！烦死了”莫关山红了耳尖想把他推开。  
贺天抓住他，一把扯过，让莫关山就撞进他的怀里。  
“你……唔……”莫关山的话被蓦然堵在嘴里，柔软的唇覆了上来，柔软的舌尖扫过齿间，夹带着薄荷叶的清凉轻轻略过。  
“你答应了，我听见了。”  
莫关山惊慌无措，下意识想推开，却被一把摁倒在床上，封去退路。  
贺天撑在他的上方，加深了刚才的吻，不同于曾经的掠夺和侵占。这个吻像带着露水的薄荷叶，缓缓包绕着莫关山。他的舌尖撬开莫关山的唇齿，吮吸着他的舌尖，缓缓舔舐过每一寸领地，绵长又温柔。  
莫关山其实吃软不吃硬，纵然自诩见识过贺天的种种手段，也抵不住这么温柔长情的贺天，他的脸紧张的通红，心跳声如雷鼓咚咚在两人之间回荡，像是青涩情窦初开的少年。他睁开眼明显感受到了贺天眼里的笑意。  
贺天顺着在他的唇角，下巴，脖颈，喉结，落下一个又一个温柔又难以自制的吻。  
当贺天想掀开莫关山衣服的时候，注意到他穿着自己穿过的T恤，又有一瞬间的难以克制住自己，却随即撑起了身子。  
莫关山满脸绯红地睁开眼看着他，带着一丝疑惑。  
“昨晚我有点过……有点伤到你。” 贺天把莫关山的碎发拢到耳后，弹了弹他的耳尖，“去吃晚饭吧。”  
感情他都睡到下午了？  
贺天感觉自己的手臂被扯住，“怎么了？”  
莫关山：“你压着我了……”  
贺天：“嗯？”  
莫关山：“你……顶到我了”  
贺天低头看了看底下，挑了挑眉。  
莫关山低着头露出红红的头发和耳尖，“要不要……要不要我帮你……”  
等两个人走出卧室已经是中午了。  
莫关借了贺天的衣服，把手机口袋里，偏偏顿了一顿，转身便准备离开。  
贺天靠在一旁看着他一丝不苟的收拾，记好最后一颗纽扣，仔细掩盖痕迹，就靠近他，“不一起吃晚饭吗？”  
莫关山：“不用了，我该去上班了。”  
贺天皱起眉：“还是去酒吧吗上班？”  
贺天想起昨天莫关山被下药的事，又想起他第一次如何与莫关山在酒吧相遇，他就恨不得把莫关山锁在家里，不想让任何一个人窥伺他。  
“你完全可以不用去上班。”  
“大少爷，不去了我吃啥？”  
“我帮你安排或者你直接搬过来我养你。”  
这话说得甜蜜又嚣张，莫关山不知是该做何反应，便又皱起了眉头。  
贺天强硬，莫关山执拗。浑身带着尖锐的刺，太相像以至于不适合靠近。明明是想拥抱却中伤了彼此，此刻却小心翼翼收起利刺，维护着易碎的情感。  
最终还是贺天先让了步，他抬起手，便看见莫关山下意识的一缩。手悬在空中顿了一下，随即揉了揉莫关山的头发，捧住他，吻了一下他的额头。  
“保护好自己，昨天的事再有下次，我就让你下不了床。”  
莫关山走出玄关的时候，贺天按住他的肩，把他转过来。  
“别总皱眉。”贺天按了按他的眉心。  
离开贺天后，莫关山感觉脸有点发烫。摸了摸口袋，就在他和贺天在一起的时候，那个手机震动了两下。莫关山看着手机便渐渐敛起眉色，是不同的状态，坚硬带刺的外壳又重新覆上了他的周身。  
莫关山没什么要联系的人，手机是蛇立给的，里面存的只有蛇立一人，是时刻紧盯着他的一个方式罢了。  
莫关山在口袋里紧握着他，紧紧震动的两下就像是陷入掌心里的一根刺，不断地提醒着他眼前美好都是一时间镜花水月，他仍然身处泥潭，通体冰凉。


	9. Chapter 9

第十七章

“三点，酒吧。”  
莫关山面无表情地收起手机，转身朝打了个的前往酒吧。期间他没有注意到，贺天插着口袋，就站在卧室的窗户后面，透过玻璃，淡然地注视着他的一举一动，细碎的睫毛半遮住深不见底的瞳仁。  
莫关山推开酒吧的大门时，原本应该陆陆续续有客人的时间，今天却全然不同，只有蛇立坐在吧台背对着他喝酒，寸头战战兢兢地站在他对面不知所措，面前也摆了个酒杯，里面倒是一点没动过。  
听到声音他没有回头，光看背影很难想象他是一个如此狠戾的人。微微弯着的腰使脊柱隐约透过单薄的衬衣，显得脆弱又落寞。  
莫关山径直走过去，“叫我来干什么？”  
蛇立不说话，蛇一样的眼睛盯着他半天，看得莫关山背后发凉，好像要透过他的罩衫，看透他的一切。须臾，才缓缓开口，嗓音透露着彻夜未眠的倦怠和慵懒，“我还以为贺天明早才会把你放出来。”  
“还不是你……”莫关山瞬间红了耳根。  
“我找这小子喝酒，竟然不给我面子。”说着这话期间却是看都没看寸头一眼，紧紧地盯着莫关山。  
寸头：“毛哥我……”  
蛇立眼神像刀锋一样划了过寸头的脖颈，他立马就噤了声。  
莫关山看了眼被吓得惨白的寸头，又瞟了眼他面前满满当当的酒杯。哼笑了一声，“为难小弟算什么。”说着便从寸头面前抄过酒杯。  
“毛哥！”寸头急地叫出声，想拦住他。  
蛇立倒是没动，勾勾嘴角沉默地盯着莫关山仰起头喝酒，琥珀色的酒顺着他耸动的喉结流入衣领，在脖子上留下潮湿的痕迹。  
莫关山喝完酒，把酒杯反过来示意蛇立，“酒喝完了，他可以走了。”  
“你来到底什么事，不会只是来喝酒的吧？”  
蛇立不做答，问道：“伯母最近身体好吗？”  
莫关山的那根紧绷的神经被唤起，他立马下意识握紧了拳头，手臂青筋跳动。“你什么意思？”  
蛇立笑一笑，“你有什么资格和我谈条件？”  
莫关山抿着嘴，时刻都要冲上去的状态。  
蛇立叼着烟，“你爸的事，可有可无，我捏着也没什么意思，不如让你们早日团圆。”  
“你这么好心？”  
“最后帮我干件事，咱俩之前的事就一笔勾销。你爸我也给你保出来。也再也不会有人找你要债。”  
“什么？”莫关山隐约有不好的预感，“是不是和贺天有关？”  
蛇立看着他笑了笑，“先不说这个。”  
“你现在有没有感觉？”  
莫关山莫名其妙，“什么感觉？”  
蛇立突然靠近他，手贴上他的腰际，顺着脊柱滑动。莫关山突然觉得一股燥热在小腹炸开，“蛇立你他妈……”感觉腿脚一软，落在了蛇立怀里。  
“昨天让这小子给你的药，你没给贺天反倒是自己喝了吧。”蛇立凑近他的耳边，热气喷洒在他的耳廓上激起一阵战栗。  
“今天我惩罚他的药，又被你喝了。”他的手顺着背伸进了衬衫里“衣服也不是昨天那件，穿的是贺天的吧。本来觉得你穿昨天那件挺好看的，已经被撕碎了吧”  
莫关山被蛇立的手撩得浑身燥热，“你他妈给我滚……”无力推搡地也像是半推半拒的盛邀。  
“这么喜欢喝醉的感觉那就再来一次好了。”  
莫关山感觉血液瞬间向下身涌入，他眼光逐渐涣散不清，盯着一旁不知所措地寸头，咬着牙逼出一句，“滾。”  
寸头眼泪一瞬间涌了起来，“老大……我……”  
蛇立笑着看着他，“有兴趣留下来一起玩也可以”  
莫关山双眼被药逼得通红，“快他妈滾！别回头！”  
可笑的自尊不允许让他被别人看见接着来可能发生的事，他看着寸头踉踉跄跄地跑出酒吧，然后就想被抽去了最后一丝力气，软倒在蛇立身上。

第十八章  
  
“为什么？”莫关山直直地盯着模糊的吊灯，仿佛摇摇欲坠。  
蛇立哼笑着蹭着他的耳尖，“要一次算什么。救了你爸又帮你还了债，你欠我的，莫关山。  
莫关山的意识逐渐被抽离，“你到底要我帮你做什么？”  
蛇立附在他的耳边轻声说，像魔鬼诱惑忠实的信徒。莫关山不住喘息，被自己地炙热灼伤着。  
蛇立把两指贴在莫关山的唇瓣上，莫关山看着他的眼睛，迷蒙间觉得这种不由分说的冷漠和霸道的神情变得熟悉又亲近，最后的理智被崩断。  
蛇立看着他伸出殷红地舌尖，垂着眼帘，湿漉漉地舔弄他的手指，从上到下，然后深深的含在嘴里，抬起头用迷蒙的眼神讨好的看着自己。  
“老规矩”蛇立轻笑着说。  
莫关山已经失去了理智，廉耻和尊严早都抛在了脑后，按着蛇立的指示一步一个动作。  
莫关山坐在吧台上，把裤子褪去，衬衣堪堪遮住大腿根。  
他颤着手缓缓地笨拙地解开胸前的扣子。  
他舔着自己的食指和中指，用唾液润湿着，带着se情的味道。  
贺天不知道的是，这其实是他在蛇立面前常做的——不能碰蛇立，用自己的身体去取悦他，再等着他来上他。  
只不过以前是被迫，而今天喝了药，莫关山恍惚间的神情与动作带着渴求和欢愉。  
“……唔”莫关山紧咬着嘴不想把让自己吐露让自己难堪的呻吟。  
想万千蚂蚁爬过的瘙痒，莫关山的后穴空虚地吐露着液体，急迫地等待着被填满和蹂躏。  
莫关山倔强的红毛此时像是被雨水浇灭了一样。他拉开自己的双腿，衬衣滑落在肘臂，将润湿的手指伸进去开拓着，大开双腿，露出衬衣底下娇嫩红润的媚肉和窄小的甬道给蛇立看，像樱桃流淌着汁水，像花蕊糜烂地绽放，摆弄着身姿求欢。  
“你想要什么？”蛇立笑着问他。  
“帮……我……”莫关山这个人失去了意志力，不住地扭动着身体，想给身体一丝缓解，“好……好难受……”  
蛇立欺身付上他，用肉刃劈开了他的欲望，在他的热火中加了一把干柴。莫关山呜咽着双腿缠上他的腰。  
蛇立总是不着急动作，一下一下，让莫关山清楚地感受到，他的r棒羞耻地辗过他的内壁，把吐露j液涂抹在每一个角落。  
“唔……”莫关山被他磨人的动作作弄着，“快……一点……”  
蛇立故意不抓住他，笑着说:“什么？”  
莫关山主动环住蛇立的肩膀，“填满我……贺天……”  
莫关山感觉身上的人突然不再温柔，他被摔在吧台上。耳边有玻璃摔碎的声音。  
痛感已经被屏蔽了，那个人的r棒一下一下无情钉在他的身体里，仿佛要把他定喘。  
“不……唔……”  
蛇立深知他的敏感，故意顶撞在那里，换来莫关山摇着头的失控，“别……唔……别动那里……”  
他一边顶撞一边逗弄着莫关山的x器，逼他射了两次。  
莫关山底子里的自尊被欲望冲洗，无力地推搡着他，“够了……”，他的双腿被抬起，被迫进入更深的地方，最后在蛇立的冲刺中昏了过去。  
蛇立身寸在了他体内，把他扔在在了酒台上。  
转身出了酒馆，看着门口软摊在地上的寸头，他抱着摄像机失神地跪在那里。蛇立冲他慵懒地笑了笑，“让你录的录好了吗？”  
蛇立弯下腰，掐住他的下巴，“进去再拍几张你的老大吧。”  
寸头绝望的里面走，看见莫关山就哭了出来。  
莫关山昏晕在桌子上，旁边的酒瓶碎了一地，还有扎在他肉里的玻璃片也浑然不觉。白色的液体，沾满了他的腰腹，顺着腿淌下，分外淫靡。  
“把他带走吧。”  
蛇立收走了相机转身出了酒吧。


	10. Chapter 10

第十九章  
  
莫关山醒来的时候发现自己躺在浴缸里。  
后腰一整酸痛，手里传来一阵阵刺痛刺激着他的神经。他看见寸头跪在一边帮他把玻璃渣挑出来，处理他手上的伤口。寸头正专注地低着头，鼻子还一抽一抽的。  
“唔……”  
寸头正在低着头帮他处理被碎玻璃扎伤的手，听到莫关山发出声音手上一个激灵。  
“老……老大……”  
“嘶——”莫关山抽了一口气，“你他妈倒是轻点啊……”  
“老……老老……”寸头红着一副哭过的眼睛看着他。  
“老什么老，出去。”莫关山皱着眉头轰他，“老子要洗澡。”  
寸头看着他一副若无其事地样子，仿佛他没有经历几个小时的煎熬，眼眶又止不住地滚烫，他嗫嚅道“对不起……”  
莫关山双手搭在浴缸边，裸露的胸口有着已经融入皮肤的，褐色的深深浅浅的疤。他直视着平静的水面，沉默良久低声说，“没什么对不起的。”  
“我愿意帮你。”  
“你还很干净……”  
“还什么都不知道……”  
“我以前像你这样的时候，是自己一个人……”  
“要是有人能看到我，结果会不会就不一样。”  
寸头愣住了盯着莫关山，在莫关山嘴里，除去脏话和滚，几乎没有说过什么。他从来没有听到莫关山对他，甚至对任何人说过这么多句。  
莫关山也抬头看着他，那个卸下硬壳的莫关山，眼里的平静温和是寸头没见过的。寸头就这么被他望着。让寸头仿佛感觉他好像知道一切。知道这是蛇立的把戏，知道他在门外懦弱地看着一切，他甚至感觉有一瞬间，莫关山在透过黑洞洞的摄像头看他。  
被扒开的，裸露的，自私的，蒙羞的自己，仿佛一切就那么坦然地躺在莫关山面前。寸头一瞬间不知自己是羞愧还是内疚，站了起来夺门而出，撞到了医药箱也浑然不觉。  
莫关山撑着墙勉强从浴缸里站起来，他打开花洒。缓缓撑开后面，即使伤口被撑开也浑然不觉一样，浊液混着鲜血顺着大腿根流下来。腿还不住地发抖，他紧皱着眉不让寸头听到自己痛苦的呻吟声。纵然如此，他仍然一边一边，不知疲倦从里到外地清洗自己，好像洗干净一样，把皮肤搓得通红，想着了魔一样。他想到蛇立附在他耳边的话，突然停下动作，弯下腰不住地干呕，长久不见的恶心感突然扑面而来，他痛苦地弯着腰，仿佛要把五脏六肺都吐出来。  
莫关山从寸头的公寓出去后游荡在深夜的街头，的士停下载他，他便恍惚地坐上去。他随口报出的地址，自己都意想不到。当他下车的时候，望着那栋孤零零立在夜色里的楼，愣在原地，笑出了声。  
他随口报的是贺天家的地址。  
他看着那栋楼黑洞洞地立在夜色里，跟那个人一样。骨子里孤独桀骜得一样。  
莫关山在门口的台阶下站了半晌，他看着那栋楼黑洞洞地立在夜色里，跟那个人一样。骨子里都是孤独。  
“还说什么留一盏灯的鬼话……”莫关山低低地自嘲，嗤笑了一声，转身就想离开了。  
“怎么不进去？”清冷的声音在背后响起。  
“卧槽！！！”莫关山吓得转头，看见贺天穿了件黑T，从旁边的草丛走出来，刚才莫关山站了半晌都没看见他。“你他妈从哪冒出来的！？”  
“这是我家门口。”贺天夹着烟理所当然地说。  
“狗鸡你站那多久了！！”  
“你刚才发呆的时候一直都在。”  
“你……”莫关山一阵心虚地想往后推。  
“你问题问完了？”贺天沉着脸往前走了一步，一把抓住想溜的莫关山。  
“该轮到我问了吧？”  
“手怎么回事？”贺天的脸色也很不好看，阴沉沉地盯着他。  
莫关山慌张地把寸头潦草包扎的手背在身后，低下头躲闪贺天的目光，像做错事遮掩伤口的小孩。  
“洗杯子伤着了……”  
“哦？”贺天掐着他的下巴强迫他抬起头，“脖子上也是洗杯子伤的？”  
“什……”莫关山紧张的摸上脖子，以为那里有什么痕迹。  
莫关山眼里闪过的惊讶，无措和狼狈，贺天看得清楚，以至于他挣开贺天想跑的时候被贺天一把扯住。  
“骗你的。”  
“换一个问题”，贺天抽了口烟，“刚才怎么不进去？”他把烟丢在地上。  
这个时候莫关山看到地上有很多烟头散落着，他在这里抽了一晚的烟等他。  
平时疏远又赌气的垃圾话在嘴边饶了个圈，“我……以为你睡了……”  
莫关山感觉心某一块地方陷了下去，“我没钥匙……”  
原本等得不耐烦地贺天挑了挑眉。“你在暗示我什么吗？”他看着莫关山拿着手机头也不回地离开，在深夜里才衣着凌乱地回来。他在门口坐着一根一根地抽烟，甚至能猜出各种各样的可能。可他看见莫关山垂下眼睛示弱问自己要他家的钥匙的时候，睫毛的阴影落在脸上，显得柔软又安静。  
贺天觉得自己疯了。  
“给你，收好。”  
贺天把钥匙放在他手上，钥匙碰到莫关山手心的时候，也带过贺天指尖的冰凉。  
大概是在外面等了很久，身上都染了凉意。莫关山这样想，感觉他随意动作和话里的郑重其事，像是把心放在他手上说，交给你了你看着办吧。  
莫关山突然觉得很疲惫。贺天还是那样无惧直白地表达自己的喜欢，而他也还是那样胆小，害怕别人和自己，疯狂躲避，又渴望被看见。  
“贺天，抱抱我。”  
  
第二十章  
  
“贺天，抱抱我。”  
贺天愣了片刻。除了在意乱情迷的时候，莫关山从没有清醒对他说过这样展示自己脆弱一面的要求。他轻轻把莫关山揽在怀里，莫关山把头抵在他的肩上。  
“……我不在酒吧干了”莫关山听见自己趴在贺天肩头这样说到。  
“不想做就不做了。”贺天早就看不惯他在酒吧天天被那么多人盯着。  
难得莫关山会依靠他，贺天宠溺的揉揉他的头发。  
“你想做什么？”  
莫关山就算抵在贺天的肩膀上，也只是轻轻的。仿佛他的倔强不准去他去示弱和依靠别人。可此时他沉默了片刻，用手抓住了贺天胸前的衣襟。这个动作对贺天来说，就想攥住了他的心一样。  
“我身边好不好？”贺天柔声问他。  
莫关山没说话，也没有否认。  
贺天感觉自己肩膀传过的温热。  
此时的他以为是因为莫关山的难过。

莫关山第二天才明白贺天所谓的把他安排在身边。  
“狗鸡！你要干嘛？？”莫关山被贺天从贺天从被子里提溜出来，睡眼惺忪地说，“这才六点钟。”  
“上班呀。”贺天笑得一脸莫测，“小莫仔你忘了你昨天答应我的了吗？”  
“我他妈答应你什么了？”莫关山看着贺天从他的衣柜里掏出衬衣放在自己面前。  
“呆在我身边。”贺天一秒阴沉下来，“给你两分钟，自己穿还是我帮你穿？”  
“我穿我穿我穿，你出去。”  
穿好职业装的莫关山让贺天眼神暗了下来。衬衫勾勒出宽肩窄腰，阳光下仿佛可以透过看见若隐若现的皮肤。被看的人还浑然不觉地扯着领子，“天天这样穿不难受吗？”莫关山扯开领子，大咧咧地往外走。  
“回来。”贺天沉着眼看他露出一段脖颈，在门口堵住他。  
贺天低头帮他系扣子。莫关山抬头就看见他硬挺的鼻梁和小扇子似的睫毛，“好了。”贺天把他最上端的扣子严密地系上，满意的拍了拍莫关山的头。  
“啊！烦死了！”莫关山推开他就往外走，在背对贺天的地方掩饰自己擂鼓般，要蹦到嗓子眼的心跳。  
“总裁。”司机站在门口等贺天，看到莫关山蹦出来，露出一丝惊讶。  
“嗯。”贺天拽着莫关山往车里走  
“现在是去哪里？”莫关山皱着眉头被贺天拉上车。  
“公司。”  
“你在你公司给我找了份工作？？”莫关山从来没有过问过关于他家和他工作的事。总感觉他被贺天给包养了。  
“嗯。”  
“我不会这方面的事。”莫关山皱眉说到。  
“不会可以学，我安排了前辈照顾你。”  
贺天把莫关山交给了办公室秘书部的主管，就站在在门口揉了揉他的头发。  
“有事去七楼找我。”主管诧异地看到总裁难得放软了目光，棱角分明的面庞也显得生动。  
莫关山看他当着主管的面，拧着眉头忍住想挥开他手的冲动。

初来乍到，莫关山几天下来，无非被安排去部门之间分发通知，送达文件。莫关山在隔板阻挡的逼仄空间里出神，他始终皱着眉紧盯着整理无关紧要的资料。贺天并没有把他安排在离他很近的位置。不知道是他有意避嫌，还是察觉到什么。  
莫关山闭了闭眼睛，想起蛇立在他耳边的话，觉得窒息得透不过气。  
“莫关山。”主管喊住他，“通知各部门半小时后开会，你顺便把咖啡送进去给领导。”  
莫关山本应推开门的，但在门外生生顿住了脚步，他听到部门的两个女孩子在闲聊。  
“……没听说是哪家领导的亲戚呀……”  
“我每天早上都看到他和总裁一起坐车来的公司。”  
“我出国回来好不容易考进来的，啧，他什么都不会也被塞进来……”  
“听说贺总会去GAY吧……”  
“长得挺好看的……不是爬了贺总的床吧……”  
“感觉是贺总倒追人家，人家一副不愿意的样子……”  
“biao子还想立牌坊啊……”  
里面一阵悉悉索索的嬉笑声，充斥着轻蔑和不屑。  
莫关山站在门外，脸上已经没有一丝血色，他死死盯着里面的景象。若换成以往，他可能已经踹门而入骂人大喊你他妈给你说清楚老子不是这种人，可现在他又有什么理由争辩，拳头握的再紧，指甲掐在血肉里，又有什么作用。因为他自己也知道，他刻意接近贺天，自己本来心里也不干净。  
莫关山沉默地推开门，两个女生看到来人，吓得一时失语，“小莫……你，你刚才……”  
莫关山撇了她一眼，便端着咖啡出去了。  
他不舒服。不习惯按时按点，两点一线。他习惯的作息是下午五点开始的，一直到第二天天明之前。也不习惯格式化的微笑和背地里两面三刀，他的人际关系是从醉酒后开始的，不是一起酩酊大醉，就是互相台下招呼酒瓶子，头破血流，台上砸吉他。他推开会议室的门的时候，拧着的眉头还来的及松开就看见贺天端坐在在正中间，是和平时莫关山见到的截然不同的状态，严谨，冰冷，一丝不苟。他坐在桌子的最前端，听着来自产品部门的汇报。  
“对于下周我们公司新款超跑ES5线下发布会的具体安排……”  
“本次电动超跑主打的优势是电池方面，在处理长时间高速行进的时候电池高温的处理，事故率相较于现在市场新能源SUV，高于95％，在行业处于领先地位，也是我们公司的保密技术。”  
莫关山默默把咖啡放在贺天的手边，贺天的手若有若无的擦过莫关山的指尖。贺天从他进门就注意到他，中规中矩的打扮还是掩盖不住这人眉宇间戾气。啧，又皱眉。  
贺天握住莫关山放下杯子的手，莫关山慌张的抬头看，害怕有人注意到自己，匆匆把自己手抽出来，热咖啡溅到了手上。  
贺天有一瞬间的失神，“执行人员早上再去和我确认一遍发布会的场地。”他指尖默默摩挲刚才预留的温度，“为了现场展示ES5超跑的道路性能，请了专业的F1赛车手，我们的场地也设在了曾经国内赛事的山地赛道的山顶上。记得及时联系好救援车辆，预防意外事故，救援车辆不容易道达……”

莫关山几乎逃着出门，在门口捂住疯狂躁动的胸口，慢慢滑倒地上。  
他看着那个在人群里发光挥斥八极，游刃有余的贺天，和藏在人群里端茶送水的自己。  
他突然意识到，他害怕被人知道他们的关系。  
是自尊心还是自卑使然。  
蛇立这个混蛋其实说的对，他们两根本不是一路人。

不知道会开了多久，贺天整理完资料最后推开门的时候，就看到莫关山蹲在走廊地上出神，咖啡壶就放在一边，似乎从他送完咖啡就没动弹过。  
贺天挑了挑眉：“他们没给你安排工作吗？”  
莫关山抬头看到是他，急忙端起茶壶，站起来就往外走。  
贺天看见他一副魂不守舍的样子，一把扯住他堵在墙边，“怎么了？”  
莫关山垂着眼睛，想掩住自己的失落，“快走开，没怎么……”  
贺天浓墨般的眼睛盯着他，明显不满意他的答案，“不要皱眉。”低头想去吻他。  
莫关山想起同事在茶水间说的话：“你他妈快走开，我要回去工作，不然总管要骂人了……”  
“已经下班了。”贺天轻笑一声，“谁敢说你。”贺天嘴唇轻扫过他的鼻尖，就离开了，“去我办公室等我一会，我一会儿找你。”  
莫关山被贺天的撩拨还没有晃过神就独自走在走廊里，撞上迎面走来的员工，  
“嘶……”莫关山被撞得肩膀发麻，下意识想骂人，就感觉怀里被塞了个冰凉的东西。  
莫关山愣了一愣，看着手中小巧的U盘。这几天他各部门上下跑，这个人在莫关山脑海里记忆模糊，好像是研发部门的。  
那个技术人员抿着嘴向他点了点头，就匆匆离去。


	11. Chapter 11

第二十一章

莫关山紧握住那个冰凉的U盘，他想起之前和蛇立的对话。  
“普通病毒插进去都会被自动查杀，但这个小玩意，里面什么都没有，只不过主控系统被修改过，被黑客拿来当嵌入式的工具，你把他插到电脑上，他会自动控制键盘输入命令监控电脑数据，控制电脑，拔出以后不会留下痕迹。”  
“你他妈到底想干什么？”莫关山扯着蛇立领子。  
蛇立笑得轻松，“不过是给贺天使点绊子。”  
“使绊子需要用这种东西吗？”  
“你以为这种事，贺氏就做得少了吗？”蛇立把玩着U盘，“买通内部人员，曝光对手的财务漏洞和偷税证据，和媒体里应外合、釜底抽薪，截断对方的资金链，把贺氏当成眼中钉的可不止我一家。你放心，贺氏家大业大，我这点小动作根本翻不起什么风浪，不过是给他个教训罢了。“  
“不过，你也不必装的关心他这么高尚。”蛇立笑了笑，“还是关心你牢里的父亲吧。”  
“你！”莫关山一听到明知道他是故意拿家人威胁自己，却仍被他点起怒火和担忧，挥拳打向蛇立的面首。  
蛇立握住他的拳头，反扭住他的手腕。  
蛇立掌控着莫关山，紧贴过去，去亲吻他紧咬的嘴唇，莫关山皱着眉躲开，手上却被蛇立扭得更紧。  
“唔……”莫关山痛的冷汗直流，感受到，蛇立慢慢吻过他的嘴唇，咬住他的耳尖，在他耳边亲身细语，仿佛两个耳鬓厮磨的恋人，却说着最残忍的血刃。  
“当初你染上DY，你的人是我救的，你的债是我还的。”  
莫关山的睫毛低垂，此时不住的颤动，透露着内心的无助，他不愿意被人提起，也不愿想起那段深陷泥潭的日子，可偏偏蛇立就是扼住他七寸的人。  
“跪着让我救你爸的人是你。”蛇立缓缓地低语，“跪在地上说你是我的，求艹的人也是你。”  
“别说了……”莫关山扭过头，浑身不住的颤抖，他紧闭着通红的双眼，想逃避蛇立反复帮他回忆起，烙在灵魂里的不堪。  
“最后送你点福利吧。”蛇立笑着松开莫关山，看他像被抽去逆骨一样，软瘫在地上。他捏起莫关山的下巴，强迫他用被羞辱的，盛着泪的眼睛看自己，“莫关山，你这样对贺天，贺氏不会放过你的。“  
“做完这件事，我就放你和你家人走，让他们再也查不到你，怎么样？“

莫关山坐在总裁的办公室里出神，他看着手里那个U盘，就像是与魔鬼做交易的密匙。  
“对不起。”  
莫关山抖着手把U盘插进了电脑里，他死死地盯着电脑，看数据传输地进度条缓缓前进，脸也跟着白了几分。  
莫关山拔下U盘，听到贺天地脚步声。  
莫关山佯装着无事看贺天斜依在门上，微笑着看他，“工作做完了，带你去个地方。“

今天意外地没有司机开车，莫关山坐在副驾驶上，感觉着车一路向北，窗外风景变换，从市中心一路驶向郊区，最后始上临近的山上，鹭海的盘山公路。  
“这是去哪里？“莫关山心里装着事，问得心不在焉。  
“这次车型的发布会现场。”莫关山顺着贺天的话抬头看向隐没在云雾里的山路，“鹭海，明明没有海，却叫鹭海。听说几百年前是片海。”  
“垂直落差440米，有210处急转弯。这里原本是专业拉力赛的赛道，后来救援不好上去就废弃了。”贺天地手架在窗外抽烟  
“被我哥买下来了，是国内很多豪车测试性能地地方。这里车不好上去，明天来宾的车都会统一停在山底的停车场，由我们统一专车送上去。”  
莫关山到达山顶的时候，他看到那辆由专业维修团队推出了的限量级的超跑，就什么都听不到了。就像男人地血液有一部分就是为赛车而流淌地，他看着那辆蓝色的，流畅的车身，就感觉灵魂已经在路上飞驰了。  
贺天仿佛早就料想到他的这个状态，宠溺地看他痴痴的抚摸过车身，神情也忍不住骄傲起来，“这是明天邀请专业赛车手上路展示的那一台，和量产的不一样，是手工打造的。“  
“莫关山？”贺天轻轻地唤他。  
“啊？”莫关山才仿佛如梦初醒地回过神，“太漂亮了。”他喃喃道。  
“你要试一试吗？”贺天看着他满眼笑意。  
“可以吗？”莫关山惊喜地回望他。  
贺天看着他眼里地光芒，不禁晃了神，缓缓的点点头。  
莫关山跳上车，戴上头盔，点燃火，他仿佛感受到齿轮地飞速转动的声响，引擎的声响像是苏醒的猎豹。莫关山驾着车顺着山道飞驰而去。  
贺天看着扬尘而去的莫关山，眼里露出藏不住的赞赏和惋惜。他的公司有赞助过的车队，他也有专门资助的车手。如果没有曾经的任何困难，他看的出，莫关山可以成为一个很好的赛车手。血管里有适合奔跑的血，才能驾驭得了他的车，早一些遇到你就好了“  
莫关山独自飞驰山峦间，他感受着血液和引擎一起燃烧，在潮湿的空气里轰鸣，惊起林间鸟兽，那是豪车特有的声音。风把皮肤刮得生疼，莫关山却兴奋的想要呼啸。他看着一次次转弯，车轮擦过地面的灼烧。他看着远处的赛道，和山崖边的转弯，突然想就这样笔直的冲过去，撞破围栏，跌入山底，头破血流。  
莫关山胸口急速的起伏，有些控制不住自己心里的情绪和车速。山上随着高度开始转凉，淅淅沥沥地下起雨，雨滴打在莫关山地身上，让他逐渐放缓了情绪。  
他放慢车速，把车停在了路边。雨落在他地身上，他的血逐渐随着雨水冷却，变得冷静下来。  
他看着远处悬崖峭壁和云雾层叠，感觉到低气压压在心里。  
他掏出手里的U盘，握在掌心里。雨水沾湿他的睫毛，仿佛承受不住地轻颤，泄露着心中所想。  
“贺天……”  
“对不起……”  
“对不起……“  
“……“

第二十二章  
  
贺天在赛道接上莫关山的时候，他已经浑身湿透了。  
开车回家的时候，莫关山坐在副驾驶看窗外雨水中华灯初上的城市，突然开口：“这次的发布会，对你来说是不是很重要？”  
贺天笑了，“你很关心我？”  
莫关山垂着眼睛，依旧看着窗外没有说话。  
“我恨我父亲。”贺天开着车也突然正了神色，手渐渐握紧了方向盘。  
“他的冷血和铁腕。家人对他而言，不过是足以信任的工具”  
“我妈妈，我哥……都逃不过……”  
“妈妈离开的时候……”贺天的声音被卡在了喉咙里，仿佛每一句都是一把刀，割破他的喉咙，句句泣血。  
“我小时候捡了一条狗，被他勒令让我哥埋了。”  
“我恨他强加给我的一切，也恨自己的无能，不能保护好自己想爱的人，我想摆脱他的控制。”  
“他给了我三年的时间，去达到我们约定的成果，如果我做到了，他就承诺再也不来干涉我，家里的事也不由我来继承。”  
“我以前，没有人教我如何去喜欢，因为我连一条小狗都保护不了。”  
“就像我以前伤害过你那样……毛毛……”  
“但还好遇到了你。”  
“这一年结束后，我就带你走。”  
莫关山没有回应他，甚至没有回头去看贺天，他直勾勾地盯着雨水倒映的扭曲的城市，因为他害怕自己眼里的愧疚被发现。  
贺天剖心示他，却不知他暗地里的勾当招招置他于死地。  
  
“你怎么搞的？” 到家之后贺天把莫关山推进浴室，“快去冲热水澡，别感冒了。”  
“贺天……”莫关山转身捉住贺天的手腕，低低地唤他，贺天听出了别的味道。  
“嗯？”贺天低头看他。  
莫关山浑身湿透，发梢搭在额头上，衬衣紧贴着腰身，带了些脆弱勾人的感觉。  
贺天看见他颤抖着睫毛，躲开他的视线，吻自己的唇。柔软并带着雨水的凉意。  
贺天不知道莫关山今天怎么了，突然这么主动，那个吻轻贴上贺天的唇，却仿佛有千钧之重，让他一时间愣在了原地。  
莫关山见他没有反应，便缓缓地退开。他不知道有多久没做了，心里揣着内疚和对自己的厌恶，让他又蹙起眉头。  
莫关山把手放在第一颗扣子上，顿了一下。抖着手久久解不开。  
贺天紧盯着他的动作，圆润的手指无措地和颗纽扣纠缠。  
贺天抬起他的脸，让莫关山的视线放在自己的身上，“想做了？”  
莫关山看着贺天黑色的瞳仁里只单单倒映着自己，突然有一瞬间想要放弃，“我……还是去洗澡……”  
贺天轻笑了一声，伸手将他拽回来压在墙上。  
吻一下一下缠绵地落在唇，下巴，脖颈，锁骨……  
刚才没有被解开的衬衣直接被推了上去，下摆被红着眼睛的莫关山含在嘴里，露出雪白的胸膛。  
“唔……”  
贺天吮着他的耳朵，手探向他的欲望，缓缓的抚弄，感受着莫关山的颤抖，不自觉地并拢双腿和压抑在唇齿间的声音，“别……”  
贺天吻得温柔，莫关山却感觉很痛，一个个吻像灼伤了他的皮肤一样，烫得他身体通红，烧断了理智和神经。莫关山热烈地回应他，雨水在严丝合缝的滚烫的身体上蒸发，他抓着贺天的手探向后面，“直接……进来……”  
像盛夏的炙热灼烧身体，手指搅弄，像烂透的桃子流出甘甜的汁水。  
翻弄出的嫩红，带着粘腻的水光，像绮丽的花开到荼靡的色彩，露出蜜色的心蕊，濒死而耀眼的色彩。伸长脖颈，不经意的露出脆弱的姿态，等着人来采摘。  
贺天架起他的双腿，抵在墙上贯穿他。  
莫关山呜咽地流下生理泪水，搂住贺天的脖子，承受着他一下下的顶弄，回以唇齿的纠缠。  
“贺天……”莫关山埋在他颈肩里用哭腔叫他。  
“贺天……”莫关山早就承受不住腿间一片狼狈的湿软泥泞。  
“嗯？”  
“艹死我。”莫关山仿佛是一种恳求的说道。  
贺天挑挑眉，抱着他走向卧室，“如你所愿。”  
贺天不知道莫关山今天是怎么了，仿佛以献祭一般的姿态把自己交给自己，全身心的热烈。  
莫关山不说，他也不问。只是用无言的最直白的方式点燃彼此，在滚烫中纠缠，燃烧，释放。  
最后两个人都累瘫了一样昏睡了过去。  
贺天睡过去的时候，没有听到莫关山的的呢喃和告别。  
莫关山在黑暗里看着贺天沉睡的姿态，凝视良久，眼里的泪盛不住的时候，才颤抖地低声喃喃。

“再见，贺天。”

关上门的时候，拨通蛇立的电话，“事情做完了，放我和我家人走吧。”  
  
贺天第二天惊醒的时候，阳光照射进来的角度已早已不是早晨了。他猛地弹起来却发现房间里只有他一个人。“莫……”，却看到床头毫不掩饰的放了一瓶助眠的药物，这显然不是他的。贺天脑中顿时警钟大作，他皱着眉去拿手机的时候，甚至下意识地不敢去看屏幕。  
果然，秘书打了无数个电话，还有很多不认识的号码，而手机却出奇地人居心不良地调成了静音的状态。  
那边传来助理十万火急的声音  
“贺总，今天凌晨四点的时候，有多家媒体报出我企泄露倒卖百万条用户私人信息……”  
“怎么可能？超跑发布会就在今天下午，现在马上联系……”  
“关于超跑”助理顾不得礼节地打断他，“有人在网上公开拍卖我们公司这款新能源超跑的电池核心技术的资料……”助理冷汗涔涔，甚至不敢说下去。  
贺天面色如霜，“核实真实性了吗？有没有查到发布来源？”  
“对方只放出了一小部分，材料采购和报价，根据工程师核实和我们的资料室完全符合的……”  
“发布会照常，我现在赶去现场，先联系关系好的几家媒体做公关，说消息不实。”  
  
汽车极速飞驰在鹭海的盘山公路上，贺天穿着早就准备好正装，开着车，从未有过的心乱如麻。手机响的时候，贺天以为是助理穿来的消息，点开确实一段未标注人的视频。  
淫靡的声音顿时充斥着贺天的耳朵，那声音的主人贺天再熟悉不过。  
两副纠缠在一起的身体，一个是莫关山，另一个却始终只拍到背影。  
一声声腻人的喘息仿佛一把锋利的刀在穿贺天的心脏上。  
如果前面是针对他的公司，贺天的心里一直在为那个隐隐可能的对象开脱。  
现在就是明显在针对贺天。  
最后一丝侥幸也被残忍地抹去了。  
他想起莫关山昨天的神情，想起他一次次给予原来是在告别。  
想起他突然询问公司的事原来愧疚使然。  
他看着自己身上的正装，突然觉得好笑。  
几乎一样的一套，还挂在衣橱里，那是专门为莫关山订做的。他甚至天真的希望今天他可以和自己一起参加发布会，今天自己的领结，可以由他来帮忙系好。  
原来自始至终，都是他一个人自作多情。  
只有他在兀自欢喜。人家不过是，将他的真心做把柄罢了。  
即使是这样，他还是想去问为什么。心理始终在为他辩护，是有什么难言之隐存在。  
贺天拨通了莫关山的电话，想调转方向下山找莫关山问个清楚。他太过于沉浸在混乱的思想里，连引擎的声音异于往常都没有听出来，明明是想减速调转方向，车不受控制的直直冲了出去，方向盘也完全控制不住，汽车冲破围栏飞了出去，跌落在陡峭的山脊上。  
  
手机仅播出了一段忙音。  


——全文完——  



	12. Chapter 12

番外

贺天出事的三年后。  
  
捷豹XJ直冲赛道围栏，滚落赛道……  
  
“这里没有海，却叫鹭海……”  
“这一年结束，我就带你走，好不好。”  
“莫关山，这个城市下第一场雪的时候，就和我在一起吧。”  
“你愿意为我留一盏灯吗？”  
“钥匙给你，收好。”  
…… 

莫关山蓦然从床上惊醒，冷汗浸湿了衣服，心惊地环顾四周，又一次发现自己早已不是在那个宽敞亮堂的记忆里的房间。  
羞愧和不知名的痛苦席卷而来，在密不透风的狭小出租屋里裹挟着他，一次又一次，在深夜里将他扯入记忆的深海。  
床边放了一瓶助眠的药物，和一把已经生了锈的锁。  
莫关山心悸不已，失神地把自己埋进掌心里。  
  
下午六点的超市里。  
“老大，你昨晚又没有休息好？”  
寸头和莫关山在超市后面的卡车上卸货。寸头担忧地看着在阴影里体力不济的莫关山，眼下一片乌青。  
三年前贺天出事，莫关山被迫带着家人逃离那座城市的时候，除了蛇立，谁也不知道。  
不知道寸头用了什么方法，从蛇立那里打听到了莫关山的消息，说什么都要跟着他，打不走也骂不走。  
那会儿是莫关山情况最糟糕的时候，放纵自己，如行尸走肉。他没有想到蛇立口中所谓小小的麻烦，会是这样的。  
三年前他在家中看到网上铺天盖地，贺天的车出事，跌落山间，生死未卜的消息的时候，悔恨不已，他怒不可揭地冲去蛇立的办公室找他，却被扔了出来。  
“你他妈疯了！”莫关山拿着匕首要去和蛇立拼命，被人按着，也抑制不住眼里的恨意，想冲上去将他撕碎。  
“你他妈凭什么骗我！你就是想让他死！”  
蛇立低头看着狼狈的他，捡起地上的小刀，抵住莫关山的脸。  
生生嵌入肉里，割破了他的皮肉，痛得莫关山挣扎不已。  
“自己都保护不了，还想为别人讨债？”蛇立轻蔑地哼笑了一声。  
“奉劝你，趁着我心情好，赶紧按我安排的带你爸妈走吧。”蛇立直视着莫关山愤恨的双眼，“你以为等贺家查到我头上的时候，你还跑的了吗？”  
血顺着莫关山的脸流下来却没有了痛觉，莫关山呆呆地愣住，才意识到自己的天真，他竟然为了换爸妈的安全害死了贺天，心绞在一起，痛得他一时间忘了皮肉之苦。  
然后就是一段颠沛的生活，莫关山安置好爸妈就离开了，他无法让家人知道自己的事情，他无法接受别人的示好，他甚至无法安然入眠，睡梦中都是那辆残破的汽车，和他曾经误以为可以拥有的，却被亲手打碎的破败温柔。直到寸头找到他。  
寸头找到他的时候，几乎只剩下一副瘦削的躯壳了。干瘪的皮包裹着躯干，瘦骨嶙峋。精神随着生命力一起被严重的失眠和厌食抽空。寸头把他从垃圾堆挖出来，逼迫他按时吃药，按时吃饭，好好生活。  
但他还是时常喝醉，抱着寸头号啕大哭，对他说自己不配生活。  
在醉得神志不清的时候翻来覆去的喊那个人的名字。

“老大。”  
“老大。”  
“嗯？”莫关山回过神来看寸头，“怎么了？”  
“老板说晚上有酒会定了一车香槟，让我俩晚上送过去。”  
“要不……”寸头看着莫关山瘦面色晦暗，那道刀痕掩藏在阴影里让人有点担心，“要不我去送好了，你早点回去休息。”  
“没关系，你一个人怎么搬得过来。”莫关山摆摆手，因为回去也睡不着。  
“要不先你吃点东西？”寸头担心他的身体，仿佛对莫关山而言不过是一副用完就可以丢的皮囊而已，从来不去照料它。  
莫关山拿了一小块苏打饼干放在口袋里。  
“服务生都在忙，麻烦你们搬进去吧。”经理签了字以后给莫关山嘱托到。  
莫关山抱着香槟进去的时候，商业晚宴已经开始了。  
放眼看去，女孩子们高绾着鬓发，露出修长的后颈，穿着勾勒腰身的华丽长裙优雅的交谈，挽着的男士无一例外身着定制西装，从容地在觥筹直接推举和交谈。  
那是莫关山从没接触过的世界，仅是匆匆一撇，他就准备离开。  
可偏偏只一眼，他就看到了那个人。  
“贺……”  
那个故人故事反反复复纠缠在他的梦里，令他彻夜难寐，愧对长久的身影。  
莫关山看见他身着黑色的西装，微笑着，谈吐不凡，礼貌又疏离的和别人交谈。和他那日不辞而别时仿佛一样。耀眼，夺目。三年，甚至是那场车祸，好像都没有在他身上留下半点痕迹。  
当真让莫关山以为是做梦一般。  
他想他现在应该立马转头就走的。趁着贺天没有看见，离开这个金碧辉煌的地方，回到他的出租屋里无人问津的苟且而活。可他偏偏脚下就生了根。整个人都被钉在了原地。他近乎是痴迷的想把此刻的人影印在脑子里，补全这三年来的日思夜念。他想上去问他好不好，有没有受伤，现在怎么样。  
或许是他的格格不入，或许是太过炙热直白的目光，让远处交谈的两人都回过头来。  
“贺总那个人您认识吗？”  
四目相对的时候，贺天愣了一下。  
莫关山的胃突然就疼得痉挛，转身就跑。  
贺天没有追上来，莫关山也错过了贺天对他转瞬即逝的微笑。  
“一个故人。”贺天势在必得地笑着说。

“老大你没事吧？”寸头看见莫关山整个人从宴会回来以后都失魂落魄的。  
“没什么……”莫关山反反复复想着贺天看他的那一眼，惦念不已。  
他认出自己了吗，回来让他偿债吗，还是他根本就不在乎。  
“十一点了，下班吧。”莫关山拍了拍寸头的肩膀。  
莫关山租的地方，是老旧的小区，楼道的灯坏了，莫关山磕磕绊绊地躲过堆在狭窄走道里的垃圾。  
摸黑掏钥匙开了锁。当他在黑暗里关上门的一瞬间，一个人牵制住他的手，将他摁在墙上。  
莫关山惊得心恰在嗓子眼，他在一片漆黑的出租屋里，面对着墙被不知名人摁住，“谁？”  
那人不说话，有力的手钳制住莫关山，另一只手，意味深长的，慢慢从莫关山的脖颈划过胸口。  
檀木混着烟草的味道窜进了莫关山的鼻子里。  
莫关山一瞬间停止了挣扎，觉得这种高级的味道似曾相识，总是在他洗完澡和贺天接吻的时候，沾在他的衣服上。几乎是颤抖着声音问道“……贺天？”  
背后的人哼笑了一声，后退松开了他。  
贺天整个身体压在他身上，莫关山感觉到他的气息。  
之后莫关山后颈被猛地一击，就晕了过去。  
  
“唔……”  
莫关山醒来的时候，发现双眼被蒙住了，仅透出微弱的光。  
后面濡湿的感觉也让他分外别扭。  
“好久不见。”他听见熟悉的声音贴着他的耳朵。  
“贺天……”莫关山条件反射地向后缩了一下，“你干什么……”伸手想推开贺天，却发现手锁在了身后，稍稍一动，铐链就碰撞发出响声。  
莫关山看不见，不安地想躲避贺天。却觉得周身都是檀木和烟草的香味。  
“贺天……”  
“放开我……”莫关山声音弱了下去，做着小幅地祈求。  
他的手一点点缓慢地抚摸过莫关山的肌肤，像擦拭尘封的珍宝一样，褪去莫关山的浴袍。因为手的束缚，被迫挂在手肘。  
“躲什么？”  
“我们以前做的不够多吗？”  
莫关山听到后抖了一下，他下意识想逃，却垂下脖颈做出屈从的姿态。  
贺天的手从后背滑倒胸口，富有技巧的挑逗着他，缓慢地揉捏着。  
“别唔……”莫关山感觉到了自己身体微妙的变化。  
贺天熟悉他身体的每一个敏感带，湿润的吻落他的胸口，小腹，大腿……  
莫关山因为羞愤和那一点不言而喻的东西，身体一片绯红甚至无意识地想去迎合他的抚摸。  
“你看，你的身体还记得我。”说着调情的话，贺天垂着眼眸，声音清冷得，没有笑意地弯了弯嘴角，指间悬在他的肌肤上  
“过去了这么久，没什么想对我说的吗？”

有什么好说的呢？莫关山咬住下唇，自嘲地想，一切都是自己做的，贺天能够毫发无损的回来，他已经万般感激，他自知罪孽深重，不可饶恕。  
他不求同情，更不求原谅，于是便摆出引颈受戮，任人宰割的模样。  
“废话那么多，要做就做。”即使看不见，他也侧过头去躲避贺天的目光。  
“呵……”贺天扯了一下嘴角。  
粗略地扩张，贺天粗暴地进入的时候，莫关山皱紧眉闷哼了一声。  
贺天发了狠地在他身上征伐，莫关山被撞击得不住晃动，全身颤抖，却要紧了唇不愿意让呻吟和痛苦泄露半分。  
莫关山难过得不想让呜咽声流露出来，他其实身体渴望着贺天的温度，无论是温柔的还是粗暴的。他甚至下意识地迎合着贺天毫无章法地顶撞。  
莫关山狠自己的可耻，却又想伸手拥抱他。  
贺天的手虚环着莫关山瘦削的腰际。

贺天其实一直在期盼，期盼他能主动对自己说些什么。  
贺天望着清瘦的莫关山想。  
他心里一直在给莫关山找理由，他奢望莫关山能主动对自己说，以前做的那些都不是他自愿的，都是被逼无奈，只要他来一开口，贺天就愿意原谅他。  
贺天神色悲凉地看着两人紧密交合的地方，看着莫关山屈从承欢的模样。明明想逼他就范，明明是欢爱的模样，现在却成了一种惩罚。  
贺天一拳砸在了莫关山的耳边，拳头带起的空气颤动，让莫关山心惊。  
“为什么什么都不说！”  
贺天摘掉了他的眼罩，看到莫关山眼睛湿漉漉一片，睫毛被泪水沾在一起，眼睛通红，心揪了起来。  
“为什么不告诉我？”  
贺天把他抱在了自己怀里。  
“为什么不给我说，这几年你过得不好。”  
“总是失眠，是不是因为我？”  
莫关山听到这句话有了反映，惊讶的看了他一眼。想了想嘴却搞到无可辩驳。  
“你当我傻吗？那么小个破房子，一眼就看到药了。”贺天紧盯着他。  
“钥匙还留着，是不是就还放不下我？”  
“你他妈胡说什么…”莫关山红着眼睛，瞪了他一眼，却是不知道自己这样毫无威慑力。

这个间隙，贺天竟然觉得有些可爱。  
贺天蓦然吻上去，堵住了他的嘴，突然又温柔地闯进他的口腔，夺取他的氧气，追逐着莫关山地小舌，便退开了。惹得莫关山一个人脸红心跳，气喘吁吁。  
“以前的事……”莫关山听到贺天这样说，又下意识地躲避。  
“我知道你是为了你爸妈。”贺天温柔地虚环着他，另一只手不容分说地掐着他的下颚，让他看着自己，“我原谅你了。”  
莫关山惊讶地看着他，转而就又红了眼睛，嘴角下撇，埋在贺天的颈窝里放声大哭，似乎是要把这些年所有的苦闷和委屈都哭出来。  
“唔……啊……”

“傻子。”贺天拍了拍他光滑的脊背。

贺天转而正视自己的内心，三年里他有没有不明白，有没有不甘心，有没有锥心痛苦。但在他看到莫关山捂着胃弯腰痛苦，看到他狭小逼仄的出租屋，和满抽屉的药的时候，看到这个人因为并非自己的过错而艰难求活的时候，就全部放下了。  
“遇到那么多危险都不主动告诉我，怎么也要惩罚你吧？”  
“你刚才不是已经？”莫关山湿着眼睛不解的看他。  
“那个不算！你刚才一点都不配合！一点都不愿意！”贺天无理控诉道。  
“其实是愿……”莫关山小声嚅嗫辩驳。

“我不管！以后每天都要！你主动！”  
“以后每天饭你做！碗你洗！罚你给我做一辈子土豆烧牛肉！”

——番外完——

后记：  
《配角》写于2017.06.15日，结束于2020.04.08日。  
文字给予了我记录成长和心境的一种方式，莫关山和贺天从彼此那里得到救赎和温暖，我也在文字和读文字的人的喜爱中得到温暖和自我认同。  
感谢相遇，感谢陪伴，感谢与偶尔靠谱的欢大爷的相遇，感谢读者在信息洪流中的相遇和不离不弃的喜爱。


End file.
